Steel Harbor
by NutzForTheBucks
Summary: After a life changing event, Aria moves from her small town to the big city. She runs into Ezra Fitz, but how will he impact her life? Is he really as bad as everyone says? Aria's ready for some changes but is she ready for him?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**ARIA**_

Nothing could erase the enormous smile that adorned Aria's face as she climbed into her car. She ignored the gloomy rain clouds that promised of afternoon showers and the thick throng of traffic as she pulled out into the busy Rosewood streets. She had just received some of the best news of her life and she couldn't wait to share it. Picking up her cell phone, she wasted no time in dialing her best friend and after three rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Spencer! You'll never guess who just called me?!" Aria exclaimed excitedly. She could barely contain herself from just screaming her news out the car window, so she was surprised she lasted long enough for her friend to reply.

"I don't know, Aria, President Obama?"

Aria's smile, if possible, grew even larger. "Close, Spenc! But no… Remington Williams! He runs the Philadelphia Inquirer! You remember? I had an interview with him last week for an open photographer position!"

Spencer's high pitched squeal caused Aria to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment in order to protect her hearing. "Oh my God, Aria! Did he offer you the job? Of course he did! He'd be an idiot not to!"

Aria wasn't quick enough to stop Spencer's rant about how talented she was and how lucky Mr. Williams was to have her, so she sat quietly, driving until she reached the three story apartment building she and her boyfriend of three years lived in. Pulling into her designated parking spot, she quickly cut the engine and interrupted her best friend.

"Look, Spenc, I just got home. I-I've still got to tell Jason. Do you think he'll be excited about this?" Aria asked nervously. She hadn't told her boyfriend about the interview or the open position at all. Instead, she had lied, saying she was headed to Philadelphia to have a long girl's weekend with Spencer. It wasn't that she was afraid of how he would respond to the opportunity, she was afraid of forcing him to choose between his life in Rosewood and one in the big city. She never wanted to be one of those girlfriends.

"Aria, Jason will be thrilled for you. He knows how long you've worked to be able to see an opportunity like this and I'm sure that he will be nothing but supportive. Besides, you don't have to move up here right away. Sure, it's an hour drive, but you can take time to adjust to this big change before making any permanent decisions. Who knows? Maybe this will force him to finally pop the question!"

Aria sucked in her breath at Spencer's optimism. She honestly wasn't sure that she and Jason were at that point in their relationship, three years or not. Sighing quietly to herself, Aria plucked her handbag off of the passenger's seat and after locking her car, headed towards the apartment building.

"You're right. I'll let you know when I plan on being up there soon. Maybe we can grab lunch or something? Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later, Spencer," Aria said, bidding farewell to her best friend. The resonating click of her heels against the hardwood floor leading up to the second floor seemed to vibrate indefinitely in her ears as she walked. She nervously pushed a few stray hairs behind one ear as she thrust her key into their apartment door and pushed her way in.

"Jason, I'm-" Stopping short, Aria knit her brows in confusion when she took in the scene in front of her. Scattered across the coffee table in the living room were Chinese take-out containers and a few empty beer bottles. The television was left on to some sappy Hallmark movie and the smell of popcorn floated out from the kitchen, as if someone had cooked a bag but then forgotten about it.

"Jason?" Aria called out. He should be home. Teaching physical education over at Rosewood High School, Jason was often home before her and she knew that he didn't have anything planned for after school today… So where was he? Her call through the apartment suddenly set into motion an afternoon that Aria was sure she would never forget.

Jason suddenly came running into the entryway where Aria stood, haphazardly tucking his shirt into a pair of sweatpants that Aria could see he had put on backwards. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out as he caught his breath.

"Aria! Honey! What are you doing home so early? I thought you had that freelance job over in Willmington today?" The way he nervously threw together his greeting instantly put Aria's nerves on edge. Something was most definitely going on.

Gritting her teeth, Aria clenched her purse strap so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Lucas needed the gig more than I did so I let him take it." She took a deep breath, scanning her eyes once more over what she was able to see before turning her steely gaze back towards her boyfriend. "What's going on here, Jason? And don't treat me like I'm stupid, I've _obviously_ interrupted something."

"No-nothing, Aria! I swear, I-"

Aria didn't let him continue his stuttering lie before turning on her heels and stalking off in the direction from which he had come. Rounding the corner of the kitchen, she came to an abrupt halt outside of their bedroom door. It was shut tight.

"Aria, Sweatheart, please listen to me," Jason begged. Aria could see the desperation in his face; he was desperate for her to not walk into what she was almost positive was a situation that was sure to be the end of their relationship. She gave him one last glare before pushing open the bedroom door. The sight that greeted her was just as heart wrenching as she had expected.

"Aria…" CeCe whispered as she stood from where she'd been sitting on their bed. She looked as mismatched and thrown together as Jason. Aria scoffed internally as she let her icy stare gaze over her one-time friend. _She_ could have at least attempted to look more normal, she'd at least had more time.

"CeCe, it's been a while. I do hope Jason here gave you a proper tour of our home," Aria spit out between clenched teeth.

CeCe raised her hands in front of her and slowly took a hesitant step towards her. Aria instantly backed up, eager to keep as much distance between the two of them as possible. "Aria, listen. We didn't plan on this happening. I ran into Jason at the supermarket today and-"

"And what? He kindly invited you back to _our_ apartment so you could catch up in _our_ bed?! You know what let me finish that tour for you, CeCe. We'll conclude with the front door."

Before Aria could blink an eye, CeCe was showing herself out, scurrying out the door faster than any of the girls Aria had ever seen doing the walk of shame.

All was silent for a few moments as both Aria and Jason collected themselves. Closing her eyes, Aria took a few deep breaths to calm down. She now had a massive headache and the adrenaline running through her veins was enough to cause a constant tremor in both of her hands.

She listened as Jason took a tentative step towards her. "Aria, it's not what you think…" he trailed off.

Aria's eyes shot open at this. "It's not what I _think_? What I _think_, Jason, is that my boyfriend of over _three_ years was up here screwing one of my old high school friends while he thought I was at work. Or did I miss something here?"

Jason extended a hand towards her, a look of complete remorse covering his face. Aria jerked back before he could touch her.

"Don't," she spit out. "Just… don't."

"It was a mistake," Jason whispered, finally avoiding her gaze. He stared at his scuffed up sneakers lying nearby on the floor instead.

"You're right," Aria responded. "It was a mistake. I can't do this anymore. We're over."

Aria hastily wiped away a few angry tears as they coursed down her cheeks before hitching her purse higher onto her shoulder and heading for the front door. Her sudden movement caused Jason to jump into action, a sudden look of panic filling his eyes.

"Aria, wait." The second his hand touched her arm, Aria spun on her heels, the palm of her hand connecting solidly with his face. She didn't give him a second chance to stop her before throwing open the door and rushing out to her car.

Shoving the key into the ignition, she watched as Jason stumbled out of the building, his eyes sweeping the parking lot for her. She quickly started the car and without a glance back, left what remained of her life in Rosewood standing in the parking lot, clothes disheveled and with the red mark of a hand print on his face.

**Thank you all for being so patient until I returned, the last semester of graduate school is quite a load! Anyway, I'm trying something new here so let me know what y'all think of this story line! I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**EZRA**_

"I'll call you later to finalize this, Frederickson. I've got to go now," Ezra said into the receiver of his desk phone. He leaned back carelessly in his leather chair and ran a hand through his curly, dark hair before listlessly murmuring some kind of farewell and replacing the phone into its cradle.

He swiveled in his chair to stare out across the floor to ceiling glass wall behind him, careful not to scuff his shiny, black dress shoes on the leg of his glass-topped desk as he did. His carefully pressed suit wrinkled slightly as he bent to rest his elbows on his knees. His tie dangled freely and he played with the end of it as he stared out into the current of life flowing below him. No sooner had he turned in his chair and rested his head in his hands, his office door was being thrown open.

"How many times do I need to call you before you answer? As CEO of this company, I expect to be able to talk to my son whenever and however I please," his mother spat out as she dropped her purse into the chair opposite his desk. She strode over to the mini bar he had on the opposite side of the room and mixed herself a martini, her expensive jewelry glaring boisterously as it caught the late afternoon sun shining through the windows surrounding the room.

Ezra grit his teeth, tightening his grip on the arm rests to his chair before pushing to his feet. He always felt more prepared to talk to his mother when his six foot frame towered over her 5'5" figure. He watched as his mother knocked back her drink in one quick motion before placing the glass upon the island opposite of where he previously sat.

"My apologies; I must have turned my phone off or it has died, Mother. What did you need to speak with me about? It's not every day we're actually graced with your presence," he replied. Ezra watched as his mother pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes with pent up anger at his rebuttal, making her way over to where he stood. As hard as she tried, however, he was always able to see right through her fake, outer appearance to the evil, conniving monster beneath the lavish clothing and extravagant hairdos.

She sucked in a deep breath, attempting to appear calm and collected, before carefully composing her answer for him. Running her perfectly manicured nails over the edge of his desk, she responded, "I received a call from the board of trustees today. They feel that after the unexpected way in which your father passed that there should be another person appointed to take co-ownership of this company. They're afraid of other, _unexpected_ tragedies occurring."

The uncaring, malignant way in which his mother haphazardly talked about his father's death brought Ezra's blood to a boil. He clenched his hands into fists and breathed slowly in through his mouth and out through his nose, trying his hardest to see anything beyond the red haze currently clouding his vision. "I'm _so_ happy to hear that you're thinking of him… for once," He spat through clenched teeth. "What does this have to do with me?"

"You know what I mean. I don't need your hostility right now, Ezra," his mother shot back. Leaning across the desk towards him, she narrowed her eyes even further, sizing him up. "And the board has nominated you for appointment to the position. I personally don't think you're up to the responsibility but seeing as your brother isn't of age yet… anyway, they're scheduling the vote for a week from this Friday. They want you there so clear your schedule of whatever tramp of the week you've lined up for that day. And for God's sake, Ezra, find a razor. I won't stand to have my eldest son looking like he just came off the streets."

Ezra reached up to feel the light stubble that had formed on his face over the course of the day, he could shave every hour and it still wouldn't appease his mother. Nothing he did ever pleased her.

"I'll see what I can do."

Straightening up and grabbing her purse off of the chair into which it had been dropped, his mother stared at him for a second longer before turning for the door. "Good. I'll be seeing you then." Just before she pushed through the glass door separating his private office from his receptionist's area, she turned back to him. "And I expect you to charge your phone… for when I next need to contact you."

With that, she was gone.

Ezra took a second to compose himself, struggling to shake off the cold, uncaring visit from his mother. He shouldn't let her visits affect him as much as they tended to, he should be used to her callous, coldhearted nature by now. He strode over to the minibar and poured himself his own glass of whiskey.

His relationship with his mother had always been the hardest part of his life. She always had her own agenda, her own plans for life, and they had never included him or his father. For some reason unbeknownst to him, she had bonded with his younger brother and favored him in almost every situation. When his father had passed away unexpectedly a few months ago from a heart attack, she almost seemed happy. Now there was one less person that she had to pretend to care about.

Ezra angrily shot back the remainder of his drink before turning to grab his suit jacket from the back of his chair. He slung his leather satchel across his chest and pushed his way out into the small lobby outside of his office. His assistant, Bailey, pushed his way to his feet upon Ezra's appearance.

"Have a good night, Mr. Fitzgerald!"

Ezra nodded his head in Bailey's direction, not once turning to make eye contact or further acknowledge the young man. If there was one thing he had picked up from his mother, it was the ability to come off as a cold, but effective boss. He ran his part of the company more efficiently, more competently than anybody he knew, so he had to be doing something right at least. At only twenty six years of age he was one of the youngest, but most successful business men in all of America, regardless of how he ran his business. He was well aware of how the people who worked for him saw him. He heard the rumors: he was rutheless, uncaring, as malicious as his mother. Honestly, though, he could care less for their opinions. They should be grateful for the paycheck they received every other Friday, not scornful of the hand that signed it.

The warm evening air was the first thing to hit him as he exited the steel infrastructure that had been his refuge for most of the day. He secretly hated living in Philadelphia. The constant flow of activity, the hustle and bustle of the endless sea of faces swarming through the streets every day, just reminded him of how close other people could be but at the same time, how far away.

He spotted his black Escalade parked just outside the doors but instead of making his way towards it, he veered left. He knew, though, that Wren, his driver, would follow him. That was what he was being paid for.

Making his way along the sidewalk, he brushed past people with little more than a glance. He spotted the sign hanging over his favorite coffee shop and quickly made to push his way through the doors, seeking to escape the sweltering, late summer heat. Before he could take a step into the café, however, he abruptly smacked into another, smaller figure.

"I am _so _sorry," a musical voice rang out. Noticing the person he had ran into had dropped a bag of pastries and a slew of napkins, Ezra stooped to help collect the items. He glanced up briefly to take in woman he was helping but was unable to see much other than her beautiful, long brown hair and perfectly painted fingernails. There was something about her, though, that drew him to her. His hand brushed hers and he heard her suck in her breath. It seemed the attraction was mutual. He was suddenly anxious to know her name, to find out who she was. This caught him by surprise. Just as he was about to speak up, someone called out to him.

"Mr. Fitz! Your regular, right?" Shooting his head up, Ezra made eye contact with the barista working behind the counter and gave her a quick nod, indicating that he had heard her. She shot him a smile in return and turned to make his coffee.

"Thank you for your help," the woman whispered from where he was helping her. When he turned to acknowledge her, however, she was already up, and pushing through the door. He made to go after her but was stopped by a throng of people pushing their way into the shop. The last thing he saw was the sway of her dark brown hair as it disappeared, out of sight.

**Thank you all for your kind reviews from the first chapter! I love reading them! It seems like I can't write a story without Ezra's mother being a monster lol maybe next time she'll be nice… anyway, is the story still working for y'all? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**ARIA**_

"How long does it take to grab bagels?" Spencer asked in fake exasperation. Aria rolled her eyes as she made her way into her friend's lavish kitchen and placed the bag from the café upon the island counter.

"Sorry, the line was long and I… got sidetracked. I'm back though, so chill, Spenc," Aria replied.

Aria had moved into Spencer's spacious two-story house on the upper East side of Philadelphia the day she had walked in on Jason cheating. She had a meltdown of sorts in the car on the way up and looked an absolute mess when Spencer had answered her door. Luckily, her best friend had saved her questions, instead pulling her in and enveloping her in a tight hug. That was the kind of relationship they had; one where inquiries were postponed until a sufficient amount of Chunky Monkey ice cream had been consumed and hours were spent watching nothing but sappy chick flicks.

After a couple of days horded up in Spencer's house, they eventually made their way back to Rosewood to collect Aria's things. Jason wasn't there, thankfully, making the process easier for Aria. After leaving her key on the kitchen table and closing the door firmly behind her, Aria promised herself that she would no longer waste any tears on him. She was ready to leave that life behind her. So she moved up to Philadelphia with Spencer, into a house Spencer's parents had bought her when she finished her law degree and got hired by a firm up there. Aria still had her rough moments from the Jason fiasco but she was slowly getting better.

Shedding her coat and purse onto a nearby bar stool, Aria turned to head up the stairs leading to her bedroom. "I'm gonna go for a quick run, Spencer. When I get back though, will you help me pick out an outfit for my first day on the job Monday?"

"Sure thing. I have a couple of really cute blazers you can even borrow!" Spencer called back. Aria again rolled her eyes at her friend's response, she was sure she'd gotten most (if not all) of her blazers from her mom and Aria definitely would _not _be wearing one. Making her way into her room, Aria quickly pulled on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. She scanned the room until she spotted her shoes and after tying them, snatched up her iPod and made her way outside.

Shoving the tiny earbuds into her ears, Aria started out with a slow pace, eager to take in the neighborhood where she was now living. Philadelphia was completely different than Rosewood. It was huge, noisy, and constantly blustering with activity. The thing she liked most, however, was that everyone didn't know everything about their neighbor's lives. She could pretend to live invisibly out here, in a way she had never been able to back home.

Letting her mind wander, Aria thought back to her trip to the coffee shop earlier. She couldn't shake from her mind the smooth touch of the stranger she had knocked into on her way out. The strong scent of cologne and body wash had filled her senses in such a way that screamed of pure man. She didn't know what had overcome her, though. The sudden flush of adrenaline and hypersensitivity to her system had caused Aria to suddenly suck in her breath and pull her things to her as quickly as possible. She was grateful when the man's attention had been diverted long enough for her to make an escape. She only regretted not getting a proper look at him before she had left. He had seemed-

"Hey! Ooomphh-" So absorbed by her thoughts, Aria had ran smack into a man collecting his mail. She bounced off of him as if he was a brick wall and landed awkwardly at his feet, her iPod flying into the nearby grass of his front lawn. Looking up, she was instantly absorbed by the mesmerizing eyes and dark, curly hair of the _very_ handsome man extending a hand towards her.

Tentatively grasping his hand, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I am _so_ sorry," Aria quickly said. She had yet to break her gaze from him so was able to witness as the most adorable boyish grin smirked back at her. The physical attraction between the two of them rippled through the air like a live wire, hot with fizzling electricity.

"It seems like you say that a lot," the man replied, intently staring at her. Aria knit her brows in confusion. She didn't recall apologizing to anyone-

"Wait, were you the man I ran into at the coffee shop about an hour ago?"

He nodded his head in reply but made no effort to further their conversation, locking his steely gaze upon her face. Aria suddenly realized he had yet to drop her hand so she awkwardly pulled it away and averted her eyes, taking in his sharply pressed suit and freshly polished dress shoes. She suddenly felt extremely underdressed and half way disgusting from her current run. A blush filled her cheeks at the thought, causing the man to smirk.

"It's- it's nice to meet you, Mr…" She trailed off, unsure how to address him.

"Fitz," the man replied. She looked up in confusion. Fitz was an unusual first name… or last name for that matter. Whatever. Aria watched as he took a moment to give her a once over. Her blush intensified at his careful scrutiny. "And you are?"

"Aria," she whispered. The tension between them sent her heart racing to the extreme and she felt as sweat beaded its way down her neck. "I should… get going. My roommate's probably waiting on me," she told him quietly.

He nodded his head, indicating he'd heard her. "I hope we get to run into each again, Aria." The tone with which he said her name sent shivers of delight down her spine. It was intimate, passionate even.

With one final glance, he turned to climb back into the SUV waiting to drive him through the gates to where she assumed his house was. Aria stood in shocked silence for another moment or two after he'd pulled away, attempting to calm her shaking hands and racing heart. Never before had she experienced such an intense connection with someone she had just met. Shaking her head, she retrieved her iPod from where it had fallen and started off again.

When Aria returned to Spencer's house a while later, she was still trying to make sense of the emotionally confusing encounter she'd had twice that day. If nothing else, Mr. Fitz seemed… alluring and absolutely captivating. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Aria made her way into the kitchen, eager to grab a bottle of water. Just as she was opening the fridge, Spencer came in, brandishing a couple sport coats.

"So you've got your choice between charcoal, navy, pinstripe…" Spencer trailed off. She took in Aria's appearance. "You _will_ be showering, though, before you try any of these on. These are Gucci, Aria."

Aria let out a short laugh before chugging back half of her water bottle. She took a deep breath before turning towards her best friend. "Hey, Spenc… do you know Mr. Fitz? He lives at the end of the road, with a gated drive?"

Spencer shot her gaze up, locking her eyes with Aria's before responding. "Yes… he's, how should I put this, very reserved. He doesn't really converse with anyone on the street, so no one knows too much about him. In fact, he's hardly ever seen. Why?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders, leaning back against the kitchen counter and setting her now empty bottle down. "I kinda ran into him on my run. Literally. I just… he seems… nice. But definitely reserved, like you said."

"Aria, he's not someone you need to involve yourself with after Jason," Spencer said, interrupting her musing on their mysterious neighbor.

"Oh, I didn't plan-"

"Listen to me." Spencer set the suit jackets she'd been holding down on the back of one of the kitchen chairs before rounding the island to stand in front of Aria. She took both of her hands in her own, making sure she had her full attention before continuing. "Fitz is an extremely brilliant multibillionaire that happens to live on the same street as me because my father bought this house. From what I've heard, he doesn't respect anyone, but especially women. He's… complicated, Aria. Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Spencer I don't even know him," Aria told her.

"Just promise me, Aria. You don't need someone like him in your life right now, trust me." Spencer shot back. She refused to break her gaze from Aria's, waiting for her to agree.

"Fine," Aria said exasperated. She pushed past Spencer to head for the shower upstairs. Stopping short just inside the entryway to the kitchen she turned back towards her friend. "Just one question, though."

Spencer turned, raising her eyebrows in question.

"What's his first name?"

Spencer's look turned quickly into one of confusion. "Edward… no Evan… wait… Ezra, I think. Yeah, Ezra. Why?"

Aria shrugged before turning once again to head upstairs. "No reason. I just wanted to know." She climbed the stairs quickly and headed towards the bathroom, not giving Spencer any time to question her. "Ezra," she whispered. She liked the sound of that.

**Will Aria run into Ezra again anytime soon? Why do you all think he's seen as the cold, womanizer Spencer was describing? Let me know y'all's thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**EZRA**_

Taking a slow sip from his chilled Scotch, Ezra watched the crowd around him with the trained eyes of a man well versed in the luxurious Philadelphia night life. The pounding bass of the music blasting through the club and the smoky, dim lighting kept him well hidden from the crowd below him as he sat in his own private booth high above the dance floor. He didn't like the attention that he received because of his money. In his opinion, those girls were just pitiful, cheap excuses for women. He preferred, therefore, to keep to the shadows and to himself.

His thoughts suddenly turned to the woman he had ran into earlier that day. He didn't seek out women, he had no desire to start any kind of relationship or get involved in any way with anyone. There was something about her, though, that drew him in. He had been unable to stop thinking about her all evening, from the way her soft brown hair framed her face, to the dark, chocolate brown of her eyes. Everything about her was… enthralling.

His best friend, Hardy, nudged him and nodded towards the bar just behind where his private guard, Jackson, stood. "I'm going to grab another drink. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. But take your time," Ezra said with a pointed stare, hinting his friend to take the hint. Hardy just rolled his eyes and threw back the rest of his drink before standing and making his way towards the bar.

A minute or two after Hardy had left, a tall, darkly tanned woman was making her way towards Ezra. She balanced herself with practiced poise upon 6" stilettos and wore one of the tightest black dresses he had ever seen, one that left little to the imagination. Sliding into the booth next to him, she wasted no time in curling one hand around Ezra's neck, gently tugging on the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Hey there," she purred. Ezra watched as she curled the end of her hair around a finger and smiled coyly up at him.

Ezra nodded his head, taking a moment to glance over her perfect body. "You've got about fifteen minutes. I'm not alone, I'm here with a friend."

Owning this club had its perks. Ezra was treated to a private booth, his own bar and a selection of women the moment he walked in the door. He could honestly say that this was one aspect of his money that he _did_ enjoy.

"Well, we better make this quick then, huh?" She smirked. Lowering her voice to what he assumed was a husky, sexy whisper, she ran a finger over the lapel of his suit jacket. "With you, though, I doubt I'll need five."

Leaning towards him, he caught a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo and vanilla body spray. Everything about her screamed of the same cheapness he viewed in the other women dancing downstairs. She caught his lips in a passionate embrace, running her fingers just under the collar of his shirt. Ezra suddenly ripped his lips from hers, confusion clouding his face as he stared at the woman brandishing a look of pure hurt upon her own face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, pulling back to take a good look at him.

Ezra sat there for a moment before abruptly standing and pushing the woman off of him. "Thank you for your time tonight, but I won't be needing your services." He quickly turned and headed for the washroom, not sparing a glance behind him. Jackson would make sure she was gone by the time he returned.

Entering the private restroom, Ezra locked the door and strode over to the sink, turning the water on and splashing it upon his face. Leaning both hands on the edges of the sink he stared up into his reflection in the mirror. What was going on with him? He usually didn't need more than one sultry look or lingering touch to entice him into losing himself, and the rest of his night, in any woman sent his way. This time, however, the moment her lips had touched his, it had just felt… wrong. What had changed?

_**ARIA**_

"What do you guys think about this shirt?" Aria asked, cocking her head to one side as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm," Hanna contemplated, resting her chin on one hand as she studied her. "I don't think yellow is your color, Ar. Try… this one!" She thrust a dark red, silk camisole towards Aria and pushed her back towards the changing rooms.

It was Saturday afternoon, a couple of days after Aria had ran into Ezra, and Hanna had made her way into the city to shop with her and Spencer for Aria's first day on the job Monday. Tugging the yellow shirt over her head, she discarded it upon the slowly growing pile of clothing in her dressing room and turned to pull on Hanna's red shirt. Her eye caught sight of a purple dress she'd squirreled away in the room earlier. It was almost shear, with a lacy overlay and scoop neck line. She decided to try that on instead. Pulling the dress on, she turned to catch her reflection in the mirror. This dress was… hot. There was no way she'd be wearing this to work, that was for sure. But maybe for a night out?

The door was suddenly being thrown open as Hanna sighed dramatically and threw herself into the tiny dressing room. "What is taking so long, Aria? I'm getting hungry!" She quickly stopped in her tracks as she took in Aria's appearance. Clapping her hands excitedly she let out an annoying squeal that instantly drew Spencer into the room as well. Aria watched as Spencer hitched one eyebrow in question and rested her hands upon her hips.

"As cute as that number is, Ar, I think it may be a tad too much for your first week."

Aria sighed in exhaustion, turning to studying her appearance once again in the mirror. "I wasn't going to wear it for work, just… I dunno, what if we go out somewhere fancy for dinner or something? I like it."

"Well, I think it's adorable. You_ have_ to get it!" Hanna said excitedly. "Maybe we can even find you a new man before I leave!"

Rolling her eyes, Aria turned to redress. "I don't need a new man, Hannah. Jason and I just broke up. I… I'm fine on my own right now."

She turned to catch Hanna and Spencer giving each other knowing looks.

"What? You two don't believe me?"

Spencer took a step towards her to drop into the only seat in the room before answering. "It's not that we don't believe you, Aria. It's just that eventually, you will want to put yourself back out there and you… how can I put this delicately?... You always seem to gravitate towards the wrong kind of men, and quickly."

"Take Jason, for example," Hanna piped in. "He was always such a douche in high school. Look how that ended."

Aria was silent as she pulled on her shirt and straightened her hair. Her friends did have a point. She always got involved with the wrong guys, usually settling for anyone with a hot body or cute face. An image of Ezra promptly popped into her thoughts. Speaking of cute faces and hot bodies…

"No," Spencer suddenly said, pulling her from her thoughts. Aria shot her a look, one that Hanna didn't miss.

"No what? What am I missing?"

Spencer pointedly stared at Aria until she sighed and turned to face her friends. "Aria has already met the next Mr. Wrong. I'm trying to convince her to leave it alone and to not get involved with him. He is nothing but trouble, Aria. Again, I say no."

"Who is he, Aria? Is he hot?" Hanna asked excitedly. She had instantly forgotten all about their current conversation on Aria's tendencies towards boys from the wrong side of the tracks. Aria again rolled her eyes. Hanna was easily distracted.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. He wouldn't spare two glances at me. I'm definitely not of his caliber," Aria said softly. Suddenly, all of her insecurities were shining clear as day. They could thank Jason for this.

Spencer stood to pull Aria into a tight hug. "You are most _definitely_ up to any man's standards, Ar. Stop bringing yourself down. It's mine and Hanna's job, though, to make sure you don't get hurt again. So stop throwing yourself a pity party and try on that red shirt over there. That'll look bangin'!" She laughed, mimicking Hanna's animated personality.

"And then we can go get smashed on a couple Manhattans down at that cute Martini bar we passed earlier!" Hanna exclaimed. Aria couldn't help but to laugh at her friends' enthusiastic natures. This was why she loved them. She decided to follow their advice, for once. It was time to pull herself up by her bootstraps and let the past remain in the past. She was no longer that old, insecure girl from Rosewood. She was the new, confident Aria Montgomery. Philadelphia watch out.

**What's going on with Ezra? Will Aria's confidence keep her from meeting the right guy? I love reading your reviews, especially all of your thoughts on Ezra from the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**ARIA**_

Wiping her hands against the lacy black material of her sharp work dress, Aria took a moment to collect herself as she waited for her elevator to reach the ninth floor. Today was her first day of work at the Philadelphia Inquirer. As such, she was on her way to meet, for the first official time, her new boss. The elevator let out a sharp musical beep as it came to a slow stop on her desired floor and Aria took all of about two seconds to compose herself, hitch her bag further onto her shoulder, and shove a stray hair behind her ear before the doors opened and she made her way out.

She was instantly absorbed by the organized chaos that consumed the perfectly structured photography department of Philadelphia's most prominent newspaper. She was unsure where to go and she could immediately feel the cold sweat starting to breakout that signaled the onslaught of pure panic. Luckily, someone noticed her awkwardly standing by the elevators and came to her rescue.

"Hi! Are you looking for someone?" Aria was greeted by a tan, leggy woman with dark black hair and a heart melting smile. She smiled in return before flicking her eyes across the cubicles composing most of the room. The office itself was very well designed, each cubicle separated by a shoulder height glass partition, with lots of open space for people to collaborate over their work together.

"I, um, I'm looking for a Mr. Noel Kahn?" Aria asked.

The woman smiled before nodding for Aria to follow her. "I'm Emily, I shoot photos for most of the athletic matches in this city. Are you here for an interview?" She asked as they walked.

Aria shook her head. "I've actually already been hired. And it's nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Aria."

"That's great! Finally there's another female around this place that I can talk to!" She slowed her pace and lowered her voice so that Aria had to hunch over to hear her as they continued towards Noel's office. "Just a word of advice. Noel can be a bit… pushy and dominating. Don't let him intimidate you or force you into taking jobs you're not interested in, though. You'll learn quickly to stand your ground with him. The only reason he's here, anyways, is because his father owns half of this paper."

Aria let out a short laugh as she shook her head. She could tell that she and Emily were going to be _good_ friends. She suddenly came to a stop outside of a closed door and quickly rapped three times on it before turning and waving bye to Aria. Aria felt her heart once again jump into overdrive. Before she had time to catch her breath, however, the door was thrown open and Aria was met by a very tall, very _handsome_ man who she guessed was around her age.

The smirk that overcame his face as he gave Aria a once over, instantly erased any sort of attraction she had to him, however.

"Well, _hello_. You must be Ms. Montgomery," Noel addressed her, thrusting out a hand for her to take.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Kahn," Aria answered, shaking his hand. She almost had to pry her hand away from his after a few awkward moments in which he just stared at her with that slimy smile pasted upon his face.

Nodding inside his office, he indicated for her to follow, not asking, but more demanding with his domineering personality. Emily was right; this was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Later that night, after Aria had endured countless, stress filled hours in the presence of Noel, she finally pulled into her drive. She leaned her head exhaustedly back against the headrest for a moment, trying to clear her mind of the anxiety that had filled her most of the day because of her new boss. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her things and made her way into the house. Aria was hit with the rich aroma of Italian cooking the second she opened the door. A smile graced her face as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Spencer stirring a pot of sauce. She could get used to someone else cooking for a change.

"Hey there! How was your first day?" Spencer asked excitedly. She took a second to take in Aria's worn down demeanor before worriedly pushing some hair behind her ear and turning to add some various spices to her pot. "That bad, huh?"

Aria shook her head, dropping onto a stool opposite of where Spencer stood. "Not everything was horrible, it's just… my boss, he's balancing on the line between appropriate conduct and sexual harassment like a professional tight rope walker."

Spencer let out a short laugh before responding. "Yeah, men will be men. Let me know though should you need my professional lawyering skills. I'll have a lawsuit drawn up faster than the time it took LeBron to leave Cleveland."

"Thanks, Spenc," Aria said with a smile. "Anyways, I've already been assigned my first gig. I'll be leaving for New York on Friday. Apparently there's some big Lupus fundraiser over on the West Side that I need to cover."

Spencer scrunched her face up in confusion. "Why does that require the attention of the _Philadelphia_ Inquirer?"

"Well, I guess the organization is funded by a wealthy family from down here. I dunno, I wasn't really given too many details, Spencer. I just take the photos, remember?"

"Sure, sure. Do me a favor and set out the plates and silverware, will you?" Aria laughed at how quickly Spencer lost interest in her work affairs but made to do as she was asked, eager to forget about her day.

* * *

By the time Friday eventually rolled around, Aria was more than ready to get out of Philadelphia, even if it was just for the weekend. Noel had this way of constantly being somewhere within eye sight whenever she looked up at the office and the way he always had to touch her in some way put her on edge. She had become really good friends with Emily, though, and she helped her most of the time with any Noel situation, making excuses to need her help and such.

The hour and a half drive to New York City did Aria a world of good, clearing her head and allowing her to breath for the first time in weeks. She only had a few hours from the time she reached her hotel to shower, dress, and make her way across the city to the hotel where the fundraiser was being held. When she pulled up in front of the lobby, Aria was pleasantly surprised by the complimentary valet service that greeted her. She handed over her keys with a look of awe as she took in the luxurious feel of the entryway into the ballroom. Everything seemed to be coated with silver and gold, guests were wearing lavish ball gowns and tuxedoes, and waiters were everywhere, handing out glasses of champagne and caviar. Aria instantly spotted their reporter for the evening, Paige, and made her way over, toting her camera bag as she walked.

"Aria! Glad to see you finally made it! This is pretty exciting, right? I don't get to do too many of these upper society stories, I can't believe this," Paige rapidly blurted out as Aria sat down. "I'm sorry, I should calm down a bit. You know what? Champagne will help with that. Thank you," Paige said to a passing waiter, snatching a sparkling flute from his tray. She threw it back after a moment's hesitation and Aria couldn't help but to giggle as she did.

"Yeah, everything's so… glamorous," Aria told her. She looked around, attempting to spot someone who appeared to be in charge. "So, do we know who's running this thing? Who do we need to talk to?"

"What we _need_ to do, is take advantage of all this free food and alcohol before the night's over. Let's not rush things," Paige cut in. She sat back, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I don't really know who's running things. I need to talk to people. I doubt they're here yet, anyway. Big wigs like this usually don't show up until they need to make their speech, then they disappear. I don't get it, really. If somebody threw me a party with champagne and crab cakes I'd think I'd stop by."

Giggling, Aria responded, "If it were me, I'd show up if people put out folding chairs and sweaty cheese." She stood from her chair and straightened her dress before turning for the door. "I'll be back, Paige. I'm going to go find the restroom. Don't do anything without me."

Making her way through the double doors leading to the front lobby, Aria busied herself straightening her jewelry. She paid little attention to where she was going and was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt as she smacked into someone coming through the doors.

"I am so sorry!" Aria instantly apologized. Glancing up, her breath caught in her throat as her eyes made contact with the brilliant, sparkling blue eyes of Ezra Fitz.

**Hope you're all still enjoying this story! As always, please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**EZRA**_

"It seems like this is the only way we're able to actually greet each other," Ezra said with a smirk, lowering his hand from where it had been clasped on Aria's upper arm to steady her. The nervous smile she shot his way caused his heart to pick up its pace. Ezra was confused as to the effect she had on him. What was this?

"Again, I apologize," Aria just about whispered. "In any case, I am glad to see you again, Mr. Fitz." Her nervousness around him caused Ezra to smile. He was glad to see he had an effect on her, she was sure having one on him.

"You look beautiful," Ezra suddenly shot out. He sucked in a breath at his own outburst, unable to believe he'd said something like that to a woman he barely knew. Aria blushed profusely at his admission and bowed her head to avoid meeting his intense gaze.

Shaking his head at his stupidity, Ezra attempted to smooth over the conversation. "Are you here to support our Lupus Foundation?" He asked.

She shook her head slightly before answering. "I'm actually here with the Philadelphia Inquirer, I'm a photographer for the paper. Is your… your family running this fundraiser?"

Ezra instantly tensed at her simple question. He had never liked answering questions about himself or his family. "Yeah, something like that." He diverted his eyes, taking in the crowded ballroom for a moment before looking back at the beautiful woman standing in front of him. He took in everything about her, from the up-do she wore her hair in with soft tendrils framing her face, to the figure hugging dress that accentuated every curve she had. Her heels made her appear almost a half foot taller than she really was but Ezra still towered over her. Coughing slightly, he looked down at his shiny dress shoes and black cummerbund before glancing back up to meet her gaze. "Will you be around for a while then?"

Aria nodded. "I'll be here. Free wine and all…" she trailed off. She smiled softly at him as she nervously twisted her fingers together and chewed slightly on her bottom lip. Ezra suddenly had the urge to reach out and tug her lip free; to run his thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek. He took a step back, putting some space between them before anxiously running his hand through his hair. He suddenly had a thought.

Reaching into the breast pocket of his dinner jacket, Ezra extracted one of his business cards and a pen. He flipped the card over and scrawled a number across the back. Handing it to Aria, he let his touch linger a little longer than was absolutely necessary before extracting his hand and shooting her a heart melting smile.

"In case you or your reporter need to speak to me personally after the banquet and I'm not around…" Clearing his throat, he took a step towards the ballroom but turned to speak one last time to her. "I've got to go. I've a speech to give soon. Perhaps we'll meet afterwards and you'll let me buy you a drink," Ezra told her with a small smile.

Aria smirked as she pretended to think it over as she shoved the business card into her clutch. "Yes, perhaps I'll let you buy me one of your _free_ drinks. See you around, Mr. Fitz." As she walked away, the only thing that played through his head was the beautiful sound of her voice as she said his name.

* * *

"The Lupus Foundation here in New York is about more than just raising money. We're here to make a difference in the lives of those inflicted with this disease. We're here to show our support for the researchers and doctors actively seeking to find a cure. So with that, I ask that you raise your glass," Ezra called to the crowded room. Raising his own glass, he glanced through the crowd until he found the one person he was looking for. Smiling brightly at her from the stage upon which he stood, he continued, "Here's to those bravely enduring their own silent battle, one in which I hope none of us ever has to fight."

As the crowd cheered, Ezra stepped back from the microphone, throwing back the rest of his drink before making his way off the stage. The NYC Lupus Foundation was one of his greatest accomplishments. He had grown up watching his grandmother suffer with the affliction and vowed that if he ever had an ounce of the power and wealth his parents had, that he would do everything he was able to help find a cure. That included the many benefit dinners and fundraising walks that he now supported. Shooting a glance around the room, he made his towards the exit, slipping unseen into the black inky night.

_**ARIA**_

"Another round, please!" Emily shouted towards a passing waitress. Aria laughed as her friend just about tipped over in her seat at the edge of the booth. After leaving the banquet shortly after Ezra's speech, Paige had talked her into a night out in New York City. She decided that she could really use a girl's night out, she hadn't let herself get too crazy since the debacle with Jason and she was honestly ready to cut loose. Aria had been pleasantly surprised to find that Paige and Emily were dating and that Emily had joined her on the trip, hanging back at their hotel room until the fundraiser event was over. So here they found themselves, tucked into a corner booth at some hole in the wall bar in upper Manhattan.

Shooting back one of the multiple shots lined up in front of her, Aria attempted to keep the bright lights of the dance floor from making their own dance moves across her field of vision. She was already plenty tipsy off the free champagne and wine from the banquet, so she was only adding to her drunken state of mind with the long island she was sipping on and the shots passed her way.

"So, Aria. I saw you making small talk with the head of the NYC Lupus Foundation," Paige said, effectively drawing Aria from her own thoughts. "He's _hot_! First time I've ever really seen him."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Emily joked, knocking her shoulder into Paige's. Paige let out a small laugh and just slung her arm across Emily's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't point out the obvious."

Rolling her eyes, Aria sipped at her drink for a moment before responding. "Yeah, he's… hot, I guess. There's something about him, though…"

"He's a player, Aria," Emily said, cutting her off. "Trust me, everyone in upper Philly knows who Ezra Fitz is, and not because of his charitable contributions."

Aria looked out at the dance floor, unsure of how to respond. She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the sleeve of her wrap further down her arm. "I don't like to pass judgment off of what other people are saying about someone, it's not fair. He was nice enough to give me his cell number, anyway. You know, for an interview if we're interested."

Paige nearly choked on her drink at Aria's statement, causing Emily to pat her back a couple times in worry. Upon catching her breath, Paige turned dramatically towards Aria. "He gave you his _personal_ cell phone number?! Aria! That wasn't because he wants to give us an interview, he's interested in you!"

"He is _not_ interested in me, Paige," Aria scoffed. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Why would someone like him be interested in me? I'm- I'm nothing compared to him."

Emily reached out a hand to gently touch Aria's, attempting to draw her from her self-deprecating mood. "I haven't known you long but you are _everything_ that someone like him needs, Aria. Don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise. He could use someone like you to… to stop being the pretentious douche everyone sees him as," she giggled.

Aria sighed before finishing her glass and standing up. "I'm going to go grab a water, be right back." She practically ran to the bar to get away from the awkward conversation at the table. She was grateful for the crowd of people surrounding the bar top, as it bought her enough time to get control of her own thoughts. It seemed like everything about Ezra was complicated and troublesome. She should be running as fast as she could in the other direction whenever his name was mentioned, why wasn't she?

"I believe I owe you a drink," a voice suddenly whispered from just over her right shoulder. Aria sucked in her breath before turning slowly. Ezra Fitz stood just behind her, looking devishly handsome in his dark wash jeans and pressed white dress shirt, the top three buttons undone, showing a soft spattering of chest hair.

"What- what are you doing here?" Aria asked in bewilderment. How was it possible that out of all the bars in New York City that he showed up at the same one she was at?

Ezra let out a soft chuckle before raising his hand and signaling to the bartender for two drinks, avoiding her question. It seemed like even here, in an unknown establishment, that he got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

"Long Island, correct?"

Aria could do nothing else other than to nod.

Staring intently at her, Ezra seemed... bewildered. "There's something about you..." He said so softly she had to strain to hear him. "I don't know what it is but it's there."

Aria held her breath, not once breaking eye contact with him. The sizzling attraction between them could have started a fire, she was sure of it. The moment was only interupted when the bartender brought them their drinks.

Reaching for the glasses when they were slid their way, Ezra's arm brushed Aria's ever so slightly, causing her heart to jump into overdrive and her breathing to stutter. She blamed it on the obscene amount of alcohol that she'd consumed. Suddenly, the room started spinning and a cool sweat broke out across her forehead. This she _definitely_ blamed on the alcohol.

"Aria? Are you alright?" Ezra asked with concern. One look at her had him pushing their drinks back onto the bar and spinning on his feet to pull her onto the nearest barstool.

"Yeah, I'm…" Before she knew what was happening, the room was turning on its side and everything suddenly went black.

**Oh, Aria… drinking too much lol Will Ezra turn out to be her knight in shining armor? What do y'all think should happen? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**ARIA**_

The first thing that registered when she woke up the next morning was her pounding headache and extremely dry mouth. She was sure that this was what death felt like. Groaning, Aria threw a hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight that streamed through a set of windows somewhere to her left. She hadn't been this hung over since college and now she was remembering why she didn't drink like this anymore.

Aria winced at the sudden onslaught of light as she pried her eyes open to take in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being at the bar with Paige and Emily and… Ezra. She quickly shot up into a sitting position, glancing around the room. She groaned again as the movement caused the room to spin for a second and nauseous bile to rise into her throat. She didn't recognize the furniture or decor, the bedroom was much too glamorous to belong in the inexpensive hotel she'd checked into yesterday evening. She spotted her heels from the previous night lying atop the dresser, along with a set of gold studded cuff links and a bowtie. This most _definitely _was not her room.

Throwing the bed cover off of her, Aria slowly stood and ran a hand through her messy hair. She nervously looked down and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her clothing. At least she hadn't done _that_. She took a deep breath before grabbing her heels and pushing open the bedroom door into the main room of the hotel.

Ezra sat reading a paper and sipping on a coffee at the breakfast bar when she entered the room. He looked even more handsome than last night, if that was possible, with his damp hair, fresh from a shower, blue jeans and Hollis College t-shirt. His attire made him look years younger and Aria couldn't help but to wonder at how old he actually was. She couldn't even imagine someone like him attending Hollis. Ezra glanced up from the paper to lock his warm gaze on her and shot her a crooked smile before pushing a second coffee mug her way.

Aria, dropping her heels onto the couch, felt a blush fill her cheeks as she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you," and slid onto the bar stool next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked after a few minutes. Aria shot her head up from where she'd been staring out the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. It sounded like he was actually concerned for her and this took her by surprise. She barely knew the man. She shot a quick glance his way to catch him staring at her, awaiting an answer.

Letting out a quiet groan, she anxiously pushed some hair behind her ear. "Like I could chuck up at any second. But I've been worse." She flinched at her own comment. _'Gosh, Aria, at least pretend to have some decency!'_

Ezra chuckled before putting down the paper and sipping languidly from his drink. "Well, I request that you give me proper warning first, please. I wouldn't appreciate having to clean vomit off of my clothes, they're normally quite expensive. Anyway, your purse and cell phone are over there if you need them," he said, pointing to the end table next to the couch across the room. Aria shot him a grateful smile before rising to retrieve her things.

She let out another groan upon powering up her phone and seeing all of the missed texts and phone calls. It seemed like everyone, from Spencer to Emily to Paige… hell even her mother, had tried calling her. She sighed heavily before deciding to call her best friend first.

The phone rang once before Spencer answered. "Aria! Where the hell are you?!"

Confused, Aria turned away from Ezra's piercing gaze, attempting to create some semblance of privacy. "I'm in New York, Spencer. You knew that."

"Really? Because I received multiple texts and a phone call or two from your colleagues last night saying you had gone out with them to a bar but then disappeared. They're beyond worried. _I_ am beyond worred! So I'll ask again, where are you?!"

Aria sighed before running her hand through her hair. "I'm fine, Spenc. Sorry to worry you. I got pretty drunk last night and ran into… a friend from college. I stayed with her. Don't worry, I'll call Paige and Emily, though, so they can stop worrying. Sorry for putting you all through that."

Spencer released her own sigh on the other end of the line before responding. "Thank god you're ok, Aria. I mean you're in New York City for Christ's sake, you can't be disappearing. Anyway, I'll see you when you get home, ok?"

Aria murmured her agreement before bidding farewell and hanging up. She took a moment to calm herself before making the necessary phone calls to her friends and mom, all the while feeling Ezra's stare from across the room. When she finally hung up the phone, Aria turned to nervously face him.

"Can I ask you something?" Seeing him cock his head, she took that as a yes and proceeded. "How did I end up here? I do have my own hotel room across the city."

Ezra chuckled at her question, taking another sip from his mug. "Noone seemed to know where you had made a reservation and you were... less than willing to give up that information. So I brought you back here."

A blush flushed Aria's face again at his answer. "Well, thank you, so much, for everything last night… and this morning, I guess. I didn't- I mean we didn't…" she trailed off nervously. "I mean, I know I was dressed when I woke but-"

"Aria, calm down. Nothing happened," Ezra said with a chuckle, cutting her off. He pushed off his stool, depositing the mug into the sink before turning back towards her. "Besides, I like my women fully cognizant for _that_," he said, shooting her a wink. Aria blushed profusely at his statement, bowing her head to avoid further eye contact. The sexual tension that radiated off of Ezra was immense. It consumed every part of her being and left her feeling woozy and light headed. Aria wondered if this was how every woman felt in his presence. Her own insecurities, however, caused her to suddenly be embarrassed at her question. Of course he wouldn't have tried anything with her. Even Jason had gotten tired of her and found another woman able to please him better.

Ezra came to stand in front of her, gently lifting her chin so that he could see her face. "Trust me, it's not because I wouldn't want to though. Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?" he whispered. It was as if he could read her thoughts, though Aria suspected her feelings were showing clear as day across her face.

Aria sucked in her breath at his quiet statement, her eyes widening at the acknowledgment. She watched as his eyes traveled down to her lips once before moving back up to meet hers. Was he going to kiss her? He reached out his other hand to gently run his thumb across her cheek before taking a deep breath and stepping back, putting some space between them. Ezra nervously shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he rocked back onto his heels. After a second or two of silence, he once again met her gaze and shot her one of his boyish grins.

"Well, I think we've had enough of an awkward morning, don't you? Are you hungry at all? I can call for some room service or we can go out…" He rambled.

Aria sighed before turning to drop onto the couch, fixing her heels to her feet. "I think I should probably get going. Thank you for letting me crash here and all." She suddenly stopped short, confusion gracing her features as she looked around the room. "If I took your bed, where'd you sleep last night?"

"Well, certainly not out here," Ezra laughed, pulling a tan jacket on before searching for his own shoes. "Look at that couch; sorry I wasn't sleeping on it. Hope you don't mind that we were bunk mates," he said with a glimmer in his eye.

Aria rolled her eyes at his response before standing and hitching her purse higher onto her shoulder. "I didn't really get a say, did I? And I'll pass on breakfast, I should really get back to my hotel before they charge me for a second night."

"I'll drive you," Ezra replied.

"You don't need to do that, I can call a taxi. Really, Ezra, it's fine."

Aria watched as Ezra instantly stilled at her response, looking down at his feet. He took a moment before grabbing his keys and leading her towards the door with a soft touch to her lower back. Aria's heart jumped into overdrive at the simple gesture. Leading her out of the hotel room and down the hallway towards the elevator, he depressed the button, waiting on the car to meet them.

"It's not a problem, I've nothing scheduled for this morning and as a gentleman it's my responsibility to see the lady home the next morning," he told her with a smirk. "Even if the previous night was… as uneventful as ours. It's ok, though, I'll let you owe me a more eventful one when you're feeling up to it."

Aria hitched her breath in shock. After knowing Ezra Fitz for more than a passing minute, she was beginning to understand why everyone insisted that she start running. The thing was, she still didn't want to. Shaking her head, she followed him into the elevator after it pulled up to their floor. This was going to be another _long_ day.

**What did y'all think of their sleepover? Hope I'm putting enough fluff in here for you. It'll get better as the story progresses, I promise. Anyway, if you read then please review! Thank you much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**ARIA**_

After returning to Philadelphia, Aria had immediately bypassed a run-in with Spencer, opting to instead pass out for most of the day in her nice cozy bed. She wanted to put off the second inquisition that her best friend was sure to lay on her for as long as possible, well long enough for her to be able to see straight and not feel the need to throw up. So she did just that, sleeping the day away, waking only to down more Ibuprofen and chug an insane number of water bottles. She was _never _going to drink like that _ever_ again.

On Sunday morning Aria was abruptly woken to Spencer slamming open her bedroom door and roughly opening the blinds, allowing sunlight into the room for the first time that weekend. Aria groaned, throwing her pillow over her face in an attempt to shield her eyes from the unwanted light. Without warning, something was suddenly dropped on her stomach.

"What the heck, Spencer?" Aria angrily muffled through the pillow. She removed the cushion to wince up at her friend in confusion.

"I believe that your _friend_ from Friday night sent you a gift," Spencer sarcastically shot at her. Rolling her eyes, she spun on her heels and headed for the door. Stopping just inside the jam, she turned to look back at Aria. "And don't think you're getting out of your lie, Ar. I expect to hear the whole story. Today. So get up. I let you sleep all of yesterday, but not more."

As soon as Spencer had disappeared into the hallway, graciously leaving the door open of course, Aria glanced down to the package that had been dropped unceremoniously in her lap. She could make nothing of the plain brown wrapping, there was no return address, just her own name and address carefully written in a neat handwriting across the front. She furrowed her brow in confusion. How had a package even been delivered on a Sunday? Mail companies surely weren't running?

Aria flipped the package over and peeled away the clear tape holding the wrapping together. She found herself with a plain box and upon lifting the lid, couldn't help but to giggle at the contents. She pulled out a bottle of Advil, Gatorade, and a package of Band-Aids. Beneath them lay a card with her name. Wasting no time, she ripped open the card to find a note written on what appeared to be very expensive stationary.

_Aria-_

_Hopefully you are feeling better after our 'uneventful' weekend. _

_If not, I hope these help. Here's some Band-Aids as well, _

_hoping to 'run' into you again… soon. _

_~Fitz_

_P.S. The I.O.U. on our 'eventful' weekend still stands ;)_

Aria rolled her eyes at his cheesiness and implied innuendos. If he was a player, than he was probably the best one she'd ever ran into. He had moves and he knew just how to use them.

Without warning, Aria's stomach summersaulted and she lurched from the bed, just barely making it the bathroom before losing whatever she'd managed to keep down from the day before. Groaning, she rested her head against the smooth white porcelain of the toilet bowl. Spencer was suddenly running into the room, obviously concerned by the sudden commotion.

"Hey, are you alright? How much exactly did you drink on Friday?"

Shakily standing, Aria shook her head before turning to rinse the bile out of her mouth. "I didn't think I'd had that much. At least not enough to warrant a two day hangover."

Meeting Spencer's gaze in the mirror, she watched as her best friend folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door with a smirk.

"Maybe this'll teach you then to stay away from Mr. Moneybags."

"How did you-"

"Know that he's the one that sent you that package?" Aria nodded. "My deducing ability is unparalleled by anyone in the tri-state area, Aria. Give me some credit here. Anyway, brush your teeth and come down stairs, I've cooked some pancakes for us."

Shooting her what Aria considered to be one of the most evil smiles she'd ever seen, Spencer left her to suffer alone.

_**EZRA**_

Over a week had passed since Ezra had seen or heard from Aria. He didn't know what had come over him suggesting that he send her that care package. It was even more chicken of him to send his driver to drop it off. He should have manned up and just knocked on her door. No scratch that. Going after women was not his thing, they came to him. Why was he changing his game now?

Shaking his head, Ezra pushed himself up from his desk and smoothed his hands over the front of his dress pants before reaching up to make sure his Bluetooth was firmly attached to his ear. He headed over to the bar on the opposite side of his office. He needed a drink.

Just over an hour ago, Ezra had been forced to sit through a joint share holder and board of trustees meeting. He had been appointed as co-owner of the company, alongside his mother, and had spent a good portion of the afternoon signing on the appropriate dotted lines and initialing in all of the right places. It was exhausting.

The door to his office was thrust open without warning, causing Ezra to choke on his drink. His mother waltzed into the room, straightening her silk scarf and primping her hair as she looked around before spotting Ezra.

"Mother," he coolly greeted her.

"Congratulations are in store, I suppose," his mother responded. Setting her purse down on one of the barstools, she leaned a hip against the bar top, carefully scrutinizing her son before continuing. "I'm sure the board has made the best possible decision available to them. Do your best not to make your father look bad, though. This is our family's name, Ezra."

Ezra clenched his jaw in anger, narrowing his eyes at his mother's statement. She never could seem to have any ounce of confidence in him.

Her indifferent expression suddenly morphed into a snide smirk as she narrowed her own eyes back at him. "Anyway, as the newly appointed CEO of this business, I've got your first assignment for you."

Ezra held his breath, sure that whatever she was about to tell him would be nothing but bad news.

"I've decided that the art exhibit funded by your grandparents is doing nothing more than offering more unneeded publicity. We have established enough of a reputation through our charity events and scholarship funds over at the local universities that I don't think we should waste any more funds or manpower on keeping that particular part of our enterprise running. Besides, we're about acquisitions. We could better use that money to acquire smaller, locally owned shops instead."

Ezra gripped the counters so tight that the knuckles on his hands turned white. He heard little more than the rushing of blood in his ears at her statement and he grit his teeth so hard that he was sure he'd crack a molar soon.

"That exhibit, _Mother_, is a personal establishment collected by Dad's parents. We cannot simply sell it to the highest bidder," Ezra spat out.

His mother released a sharp laugh. "Oh dear, I don't plan on selling it to one single bidder. I plan on adding to our dynasty by selling _each_ piece individually… to the highest bidders."

Ezra's breath caught in his throat at her words. "You want to break up my grandparent's art collection? So that you can add what would be considered pennies to your bank account?" he hissed.

His mother grinned wickedly back at him. Ezra shook his head in disbelief. She was a coldhearted, uncaring monster. One of the last things he had left of his grandparents… of his father, she wanted to sell. This epitomized their relationship.

"I won't let you," He whispered.

"You can't stop me," Mrs. Fitzgerald instantly shot back. "Your father put that asset in my name alone. So technically I'm selling something that belongs only to me."

Seeing the look of devastation that crossed his face, his mother continued, "Oh stop playing a victim here, Ezra. When was the last time you actually visited that exhibit anyway? Besides, that's not all I have to tell you."

"What else could you possibly have to share with me? Did you sell my house? Fire my secretary?"

His mother pushed herself off from where she leaned against the bar top and turned to grab her purse before heading towards the door. Resting her hand against the glass, ready to make her departure, she turned one last time to look at Ezra.

"As CEO, I expect you to take care of the manpower associated with the art exhibit. And no, do not relocate them. Part of saving our money comes with cutting our losses in personnel. Take care of it."

With a final scathing look, she left him seething over the counter, beads of sweat dotting his forehead as anger pulsated through his veins.

**Drama, drama, drama. On both Aria and Ezra's ends. What's going to happen with them? Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**ARIA**_

"Aria! You awake over there?" Paige called with a laugh. It was early Tuesday morning and they had both been assigned to cover the first flight of Philadelphia Airport's newest airline. Unfortunately, that required them to be set up and ready to interview at 5am.

Sighing, Aria ran a hand through her hair and took a long drag from her coffee. "I'm awake. Barely."

"I see that," Paige laughed. Dropping into the seat next to Aria, she continued, "So… how was your private after party with James Marsden's doppelganger?"

"His… what?" It was too early for this kind of inquisition, Aria was positive of it.

"Hotty McHotstuff. The guy you abandoned us for at the bar in NYC this past weekend?"

Aria rolled her eyes at Paige's description. Ezra certainly made an impression on everyone he met.

"It was fine. Nothing spectacular happened," Aria responded nonchalantly. "When's the aircrew supposed to get here again?" she asked, attempting to change the subject. That did the job, Paige went back to chattering exuberantly and Aria went back to successfully tuning her out. As much as she liked Paige, she often was quite the talker.

Aria's stomach rolled a bit during Paige's babbling, causing her to suddenly sit up straighter in her chair and nervously grab for a water bottle she had stored in her purse.

Stopping short with whatever she had been saying, Paige worriedly backed away from Aria. "You ok, Aria? You look a bit white."

"Yeah, I'm…" Aria's words caught in her throat before she was able to reaffirm her coworker, her stomach officially deciding it no longer wanted the bagel and hot coffee she'd ingested that morning. Pushing up from her seat, Aria barely made it the restroom before losing the breakfast she'd eaten less than an hour ago. Paige, luckily, didn't follow her.

Aria sat back on her heels wiping at her forehead with some tissue once she felt stable enough to stop throwing up. Maybe she'd caught some kind of bug? She'd been sick for four days now, surely that wasn't normal? Taking a couple deep breaths, she pushed herself to her feet and made her way out of the restroom to rejoin her friend.

* * *

Aria wasted no time in heading home that day the second the clock hit 5 o'clock. Regardless of her early start, she was still expected to stay until her normal hour and as a result, her day had dragged. She was drained, especially after her episode in the restroom. Walking into the house, she dropped her keys and purse on the table just inside the entryway and followed the sound of music into the living room. Spencer was set up on her computer, obviously listening to Pandora, with mountains of files surrounding her on both the coffee table and couch. Aria dropped dramatically into a chair opposite where she sat, causing Spencer to glance up from her work.

"Long day?"

Nodding her head, Aria tucked her feet beneath her and leaned her head back against the chair. "I think I may have a flu bug or something, Spenc. I got sick again this morning at the airport."

Spencer nervously shoved her laptop away from her and turned to face Aria, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind one ear.

"I've actually been thinking about that, Aria. I need to ask you something… and don't take this the wrong way, please."

Aria looked at Spencer with confusion. "Ok…"

"You didn't sleep with Fitz on your overnight to New York this past weekend, did you?"

"No, Spencer!" Aria shot out in surprise. She sat up straighter in her chair and stared Spencer down with a look of complete bewilderment. How could she think that?

Spencer moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table, putting her directly in front of Aria. She reached out tentatively to take her friend's hands before continuing. "I think… Aria, I think you should take a pregnancy test."

Aria's breath left her body in a gust of shock. "A pregnancy test?" she whispered.

"Your sickness every morning for the past couple of days can't just be from your one night out on Friday, Ar. You've been moody and temperamental lately. I tried attributing that to what happened with you and Jason… but I think it's bigger than that."

Aria was silent for a moment, staring out the large living room window. "Ok."

Shocked, Spencer pulled away to look at Aria fully. "Ok? Just like that? Well there goes the whole speech I'd planned on giving. I'll save it I guess for the next scare," Spencer joked, cracking a half forced smile.

Aria sat there, unable to respond or even to react to her friend's humor. It couldn't be true. The last person she'd been like that with was… Jason.

"Could you… could you run to the store for me and grab a couple tests?" Aria asked, suddenly sitting up and grabbing her phone. She checked the date on her calendar. She was late. The pieces were slowly falling into place.

"Actually…" Spencer got up and walked towards the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with a paper drug store bag. "I grabbed a few on my way home from work. Along with some actual flu medication in case you aren't actually pregnant."

Aria gave a small smile at this. She could always count on Spencer to be prepared, no matter the situation. "Thanks, Spenc."

Taking a deep breath, Spencer handed the bag over. "So I'll wait out here for you?"

Aria nodded and after a moment of silence, stood and headed towards the restroom.

_**EZRA**_

"_On a lone and lonesome highway, east of Omaha, you can listen to the engine moanin' out his one lone song. You can think about the woman or the girl you knew the night before…"_

Signaling towards the barkeep for another scotch, Ezra ran a hand roughly through the hair that hung long and unkempt across his forehead. He loosened the tie he'd been wearing all day, shoving it without care for future dry cleaning into the inside breast pocket of his blazer and stood to find the restroom.

He locked the door upon entering the men's room and found his way to the sink, turning the water on full force and splashing it upon his face. This is what his mother and driven him to. He was stressed beyond the point of reason and unable to think clearly. The only way he knew how to deal with it, with her, was with alcohol. Lots of alcohol. He was far from drunk but he planned on rectifying that before the night was over.

Gripping the edges of the sink, he stared into his reflection. He had always heard about how handsome both he and his brother were. About how they had been lucky to have been born into one of the most attractive gene pools in all of Philadelphia. All he saw, though, was a broken man; a man unable to face his problems like the adult that he was. Instead he was at the local watering hole, drowning his sorrows in beer, just like every other redneck in town. Sighing, he forcefully pulled a couple paper towels out of the holster to dry his hands before making his way back out to the bar.

That's when he caught sight of her.

She was sitting a couple of bar stools down from where he'd resided, wet from the drizzle that had started to come down about an hour ago. She had no drink sitting in front of her but instead looked off into the distance with a look of complete defeat written across her face. Without thinking, Ezra picked up his beer and slid onto the stool next to her.

"You know I'm beginning to think you have a problem with alcohol," he smirked. "That would explain your inability to walk without running into people."

Aria turned to look at him, shooting half of a smirk back at him. "Well I'm beginning to think you have a problem with stalking. How else would you explain how often we actually do run into each other."

Ezra let out a short laugh, lifting his beer to his mouth and taking a small sip. "Can I get you a drink? I believe I still owe you one."

"Sure, I'll have-" Aria suddenly stopped short with what she'd been about to say, a look of realization coming across her face. "Actually, I'm fine. I'll just get a water."

Ezra furrowed his brow in confusion. "You come to a bar to order water…"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Aria snapped. She then took a deep breath, running her hand through her damp hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barked at you like that."

"Trust me, I've had worse," Ezra responded with a soft smile. They sat there in silence for a minute or two, listening to the soft pattering of rain against the windows and the music playing from the jukebox. "Is there… something wrong?" Ezra asked, feeling the insurmountable level of tension radiating off of Aria.

She tensed up, shooting him a tight smile. "You don't normally ask women that do you? How'd it taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar," Ezra laughed. Her witty comebacks and snarky attitude were drawing him further in, making him feel things he'd only read about. It left him confused.

Twirling a ring around on one of her fingers, Aria avoided his gaze. "Well, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I just have a lot on my mind."

Ezra reached out to turn Aria's face so he could stare into her eyes, taking in the wide array of emotions that flowed through them. She most definitely was _not_ fine. Before he could think about how to respond, Ezra resorted to his old self.

"I could help you forget about things for a while. I know of a couple activities we could do to help take your mind off of things," he smirked, running his thumb across her bottom lip. He watched as Aria took in a small gasp of air, staring intently into his eyes. Without warning, she was pushing away from the counter, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. Confused, Ezra quickly rose and grabbed her arm before she was able to fully pass him. He spun her around to face him.

"Hey, I was just joking. Come on, let me buy you a drink to apologize."

Shaking her head, Aria looked up to meet his gaze. "You know. I've heard a lot about you. I know about your history with women, about the stack of money you have attached to your last name, as well as the hoard of drama. Well, thank you but no thank you. I've got enough drama in my life that I refuse to be another notch on your bedpost. See you around, Ezra."

With that, she was gone.

**What do you all think is going on with Aria? Is she pregnant? Did Ezra really deserve how she treated him? Your reviews keep me writing, so let me know your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**ARIA**_

The hot mugginess of the early autumn weather caused her hair to stick to her neck and her shirt to drench within seconds with sweat. Her breaths were short and sticcatoed, punctuated with gasps for air as she ran down the streets. The music playing through her ear buds blared at a level dangerously high but she paid no mind to it as she passed the multitude of houses lining the streets where she lived.

This was what she needed; she needed time to herself, time to think about nothing but the pounding of her feet against the pavement and the feel of the air as it breezed past her. Her life had been shaken so hard she wasn't sure she hadn't lost a few memories or forgotten a couple birthdays. So she needed this time to gather her bearings, to understand what it was that was really important right now. And that was herself.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she turned the corner back onto her street. She thought back to that night just days ago when Spencer had suggested she take a pregnancy test. She'd panicked. Naturally. She wasn't ready to become a mother, she had just started a new career and had no man in her life to help support a child. She didn't know how she would handle the situation but one thing was clear. She would take care of that child, no matter what it took.

The relief that had rushed through her when the test was negative, however, had caused her to drop to her knees, for her breath to catch in her throat and a few tears to leak from her eyes. She'd been careless with Jason, so many times, and she wasn't ready to become a mother. It just simply wasn't the right time for her.

Escaping from the restroom that night, she'd ran from the house, making her way to the nearest bar to drown her stress in some much needed alcohol. Having a stomach bug was the best news she'd ever received, she was sure of it. When she sat down, however, the desire to get drunk suddenly escaped her. She didn't want to be one of those women celebrating their non-pregnant status with a highball. Motherhood was supposed to be one of her ambitions. She was supposed to look forward to that stage in life, not celebrating missing the mile marker.

That's when Ezra had joined her. Shaking her head, she ripped the ear buds from her hears and tiredly climbed the few steps up to the front door of Spencer's house before reaching for the doorknob. Turning the knob, she stopped short.

It was locked.

"Shit," Aria murmured under her breath. She'd left her keys inside as she knew Spencer would be coming home during her run. She turned and made her way off the steps and around the side of the house to the back entrance on the other side of the garage.

Locked.

"This is just fucking great!" Aria shouted to no one, angrily shoving her hand through her sweaty hair. Spencer must have come home and left again, locking the place up while she'd been running. She didn't even know how long she'd be out and her cell phone was inside. A clap of lightening had Aria spinning on her heels and heading back around the front of the house. Her week had just gotten even better.

Not knowing what to do, Aria collapsed dejectedly on the front step of the house, dropping her head into her hands and closing her tired eyes. The sound of a car pulling to a stop at the end of the drive had her snapping her head up, hoping against all odds that Spencer had returned.

She unfortunately was out of luck. Her eyes took in the black, sleek Escalade that belonged to no other than Ezra Fitz. Aria watched as Ezra climbed from the back seat, leaning one arm against the top of the door as he stared at her from a distance. It was almost as if he was unsure whether or not to approach her. She didn't blame him after her outburst a few days ago.

Clearing his throat, Ezra decided he'd brave the encounter and pushed off the SUV, making his way towards her until he was only a foot away.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize for what happened back at the bar a few days ago. I saw you sitting here so…" He awkwardly looked away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his expensive suit.

Aria angrily pushed off the steps, folding her arms across her chest before responding. "I don't know who you think you are, Mr. Fitz. But women don't normally appreciate being treated as sexual objects. Every time we've met you have made one pass or another at me, objectifying me as nothing more than something to fulfill your twisted needs. I'm not interested. I've had a hell of a week so far, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

Ezra stood there for a moment, shocked beyond words as to how to respond. Straightening his posture, he removed his hands from his pockets and mirrored Aria's stance. To anyone passing by, it must look like they were facing off, ready to duel. In a sense they were.

"I apologize," Ezra said, staring straight into Aria's eyes. "I've… had my fair share of experiences with many women, as I'm sure you've heard by now. But I'm trying to change that. I don't want to be that man anymore. If I've offended you in anyway with my actions or words then I apologize, Aria. Please believe me."

Aria opened her mouth, ready to reply when the skies decided to open up.

"Shit," she once again muttered, rushing to get under the cover of the roof overhang above the garage. Ezra wasted no time in joining her, pressing himself flat against the garage door to avoid getting wet.

Looking at her in confusion, he asked, "Why are we standing out here? Let's continue this inside, please."

"I've been locked out," Aria sighed tiredly. "My roommate must have come and gone while I was out. Sorry."

Ezra wasted all of one second before pushing off the garage door and rushing towards the Escalade. Just before he reached it he turned back, staring at her through the rain. "Are you coming?" he yelled.

It was Aria's turn to look at him in confusion. Was he offering her what she thought he was offering? Pushing off the door, she made a break through the rain and ducked into the car, pulling it closed behind her.

* * *

When they entered Ezra's house moments later, they were both soaked to the bone and shivering with the drastic change in temperature. Aria looked around, taking in the sleek stainless steel and dark mahogany wood that decorated almost every corner of the house. The worn leather sofa sitting in the middle of the living room was the only piece of furniture that appeared used. It instantly added character and was Aria's favorite piece.

"I've got some clothes upstairs you can change into if you'd like to follow," Ezra said, climbing the first few stairs to the second landing. He glanced back to catch her skeptical look and unmoving position. "Yeah, didn't think so." Smirking, he shook his head and continued upstairs, leaving Aria to drip on his expensive hardwood floors.

The front door opened as Ezra's driver came into the house, shaking off rain from his hair. He lifted his gaze to take in Aria's presence just a couple feet away and shot her quick grin. With a nod of his head, he headed towards the back of the house, effectively leaving Aria to herself.

'_His staff is just as confusing as he is,'_ Aria thought. With a shake of her own head, she headed towards where she assumed the kitchen was. She could at least get a glass of water, she was parched from her run. The sleekness of the kitchen matched the entryway and living room to a T. It was smooth stainless steel for as far as the eye could see. Aria was lucky with her first guess locating a glass, opening the nearest cabinet she quickly grabbed one and filled it with water from the sink. Leaning against the counter she was facing away from the door but turned when she heard Ezra enter moments later.

"I grabbed a hoodie for you," Ezra said, handing her a well-worn Hollis sweater. "I know it'll be big but, it should… uh help with the cold." His eyes were suddenly looking at her chest, where it was quite evident how cold Aria was.

Aria angrily ripped the sweater from his hand. "Thanks," she hissed, throwing it on without care for her appearance.

Ezra snapped his gaze up to her face, burrowing his brow in agitation. "Look, I'm sorry ok. I don't mean to objectify you, but I am a red blooded male. The female figure mesmerizes me." Taking a step closer to her, he inhaled the scent that was uniquely Aria. He was only a breath away. "You mesmerize me. You have ever since I've met you."

Aria's breath caught in her throat. She looked up to lock her gaze with his, all thoughts of the temperature and their current argument forgotten. "I'm not anything special," she whispered.

"I beg to differ." Reaching forward, Ezra tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The air between them seemed to thicken as a heavy humidity full of pure sexual tension had filled the room. Running his thumb lightly across her cheek, he started to lean toward her. "I'm sorry again," he said softly.

This snapped Aria out of the moment, reminding her of the kind of person Ezra was. She instantly backed away. "I'm not forgiving you. At least until I see that you're serious about changing."

She turned away from him to deposit the glass in the sink when she felt Ezra's hand clasp her upper arm and spin her back around to face him. Without warning, he crashed his lips to hers, pulling her body flush against him so that she could feel every inch of his rock hard body. Aria instantly forgot again about their argument, instead losing herself in his warm embrace. She wound her hands around his neck and felt as he backed them against the counter behind her.

"Jump," he growled against her mouth. Aria instantly complied, hopping onto the counter and allowing Ezra to stand between her legs. His mouth found hers again, immediately rekindling their hot make out session. All thoughts Aria had of Ezra's character, of the kind of man he was were forgotten. She was unable to focus on anything as the room, and the moment, spun out of control.

**So I was going to write Aria as being pregnant but after seeing how adamant most of you were to her not being knocked up I decided to go in a different direction lol. Hope you liked this chapter! What's going to happen now that Ezra and Aria have crossed that line?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**ARIA**_

Her mind was spinning. All she could feel was the pressure of Ezra's mouth against hers, the rough calluses of his strong fingers rubbing the spot between her ear and neck, and the heat radiating off of his body as it pressed into her own. She'd never felt so… alive.

Aria slowly opened her eyes when they eventually broke away for air moments later. She fought to catch her breath, never once breaking eye contact with Ezra. She watched the torrent of emotions run through his eyes, which surprised her. He had always been so good at hiding his thoughts and emotions each time she'd ran into him.

Ezra nervously backed away from her, running a hand through his short, curly hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Aria suddenly felt self-conscious about their current situation and instantly hopped down from the counter. She nervously smoothed her hands over her running shorts and looked everywhere but at him.

"Me too," she whispered. The air suddenly thickened with enough tension that is was palpable to the touch. She anxiously pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she stared down at her feet. "Look, Ezra. I need to apologize. For so many things."

Ezra took a step closer to her, attempting to repair the gulf that had suddenly opened up, threatening to consume them both. "No, let me start. I shouldn't have pushed so hard to get close to you. My approach has been less than… respectable. And this didn't help."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Aria said softly. She watched as a gentle smile overcame Ezra's face, it instantly erased years off of his features. He appeared young, open even. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I'm willing to forget about what's happened between us. Let's start over."

She thrust a hand out towards him with a goofy grin upon her face. "Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery. I just moved in a couple houses down and it's nice to meet you, Mr. Fitz."

"Ezra, please," he answered, gently grasping her hand in his own and shooting her his own soft smile. The spark that shot through them both at the simple touch, even after their heated embrace moments earlier, spoke volumes of the connection that yearned to develop between them.

Ezra took another step closer to her, raising his free hand to trace the line of her jaw. "I'd like to get to know you, Aria Montgomery. Let me take you to dinner. Let me show you that there's more than this façade that everyone sees."

Aria sucked in her breath, nodding her head ever so slightly. "I'd like that. Ezra."

A soft smile overtook his face at the sound of his name falling from her lips. "Next Friday?"

Aria nodded, unable to communicate through the hurricane of feelings flooding her mind. Clearing her throat, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other before glancing towards his front door. "I, uh, I should get going. I'll see you next Friday, though?"

"I'll be there," Ezra told her with a warm smile. He followed her to the door then, pressing a gentle hand to the small of her back as they walked. Just as she was about to depart, he reached forward to grasp her wrist. "I believe you forgot something."

"What? No, I-" Aria was stopped short when Ezra leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was degrees different than their first, though no less passionate. It was gentle, caring, and most importantly, it promised of possibilities.

* * *

When Aria walked into Spencer's house a few short minutes later, she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Her day, hell her week, had threatened nothing short of sending her to the loony bin. She removed her running shoes, dropping them noisily besides the front door before turning to head up the stairs.

When she reached the second floor landing, she noticed Spencer's door open and the light was on so she changed trajectory from her own room to see her best friend. Entering the room, Aria found Spencer reading in her bed so she collapsed, face down, on the mattress beside her.

"Long day?" Spencer asked, not looking up from her book.

"Long week," Aria muffled into the comforter. She turned her head so that she could take in her best friend. "Where were you today? I went for a run and you locked me out."

Turning the page in her novel, Spencer nervously adjusted her position on the bed, avoiding eye contact with Aria. "Sorry, I had a few errands I forgot to run. I came and went pretty quickly. I didn't know you were out."

Aria lifted herself at that into a sitting position so that she was fully facing Spencer, a skeptical look overtaking her features. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Aria. I just told you where I was, don't read anything more into it," Spencer shot back, a little too quickly for Aria to believe her. Spencer glanced over, taking in Aria's disbelieving demeanor and let out a heavy sigh before throwing her book towards the end of the bed and looking back towards her friend. "I came home to find Jason. He was waiting on the front steps for you."

Aria sucked in her breath at this and sat up straighter. "What did he want?"

"I'm not sure exactly, Aria. He jumped up as soon as he saw me and started going on about how he was hoping to see you, to talk about what happened. I didn't give him a chance to really explain himself, asking that he get off my property and never show his face around these parts again. I didn't think you needed to be running into him any time soon. Especially with… your pregnancy scare," Spencer finished, whispering her last statement.

Aria's thoughts started to spin, she suddenly felt weak and light headed. "You were right, Spenc," she whispered back, staring transfixed out Spencer's bedroom window. "I don't need to see him any time soon."

Spencer was quiet for a moment, staring worriedly at Aria. Speaking up, she continued, "Look, Aria, I know that what happened between you and Jason is only your business but you've told me enough that I will stand by you in however you want to approach this situation. You know that right?"

"Spenc, I just need to deal with this on my own. I appreciate your support, I really do. But I've been trying to fix my life by myself for the past couple of weeks now. I just need space."

"Exactly, Aria. _By yourself_. You need to let someone help you. Don't let how your relationship with Jason ended control your life. Don't fall into that trap, you're stronger than that. I honestly believe that getting out of that relationship was the best thing for you. You're back to being the funny, witty girl I became best friends with in the third grade. Don't let his reappearance resolve you back to a dimmed down version of yourself. Please," Spencer begged. She reached forward taking Aria's hands into her own and watched as a few tears trickled down her cheek. "What's going on with you, Ar? Let me in, please."

Aria reached up to roughly wipe away a few tears and then hugged her knees to her chest. "Can I tell you something without you getting upset with me?"

Spencer nodded without question. "Of course. What is it?"

"That night I spent with Ezra Fitz in New York wasn't the last time I saw him," Aria whispered. "I ran into him the night I thought I might be pregnant and then again today. I was actually over at his place when you locked me out."

Spencer was silent for a moment, simply listening to what Aria said. She again reached over to take her hand. "Aria…"

"I know what you're going to say, Spencer. I need to stay away from him, he's nothing but trouble. But I think you're wrong. There's a man who's screaming to be understood behind that womanizing exterior he often portrays. And there's just something about him that draws me in whenever I'm around him." Aria stopped her speech to take a deep breath before locking her gaze with her best friend's. "What is it about him, though, that has you so worried? What's he done that I should be running for the hills whenever he's close by?"

"He was involved with my sister ok!"

Aria sucked in her breath at Spencer's response. "Melissa?"

Spencer nodded, pulling her hand away and looking out the window. "It was when they were both attending Hollis. They dated pretty seriously for around two years. My parents were ecstatic, it was the perfect merging of two wealthy families. I actually- I actually liked him even."

"What happened?" Aria asked.

"Ezra happened," Spencer shot out. "Melissa came home one night, tears running down her face, unable to form complete sentences. She was blubbering on about him popping the question… only come to find out, that he was being forced into the entire relationship by his mother. He never loved her, he was only doing what his mother was forcing him to do. They split up after that and he started banging every female on the eastern coastline."

"Spencer, I didn't know. I'm sorry," Aria whispered.

Spencer angrily got up from the bed, dejectedly running her hand through her hair before turning back towards her best friend. "I love you, Aria. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish. I can't keep you from seeing him if that's what you want. But I want to protect you, as much as is humanly possible. If you're adamant about seeing where this thing with Fitz is going to go, then I won't stand in your way."

Aria got up from the bed at this, enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "Just… thank you. I've missed you so much over the past couple of years, Spenc. I didn't see how much until right now. So… thank you."

**I'm happy to see that you're all still reading! There will be a few more twists and turns as this story progresses, everything can't be wrapped up in one chapter lol. As always, let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**ARIA**_

Aria let out an aggravated huff before pushing another photo towards the growing stack in front of Noel. He scratched lightly against the scruff covering his cheek as he examined the offered snapshot and shot an uncaring glance towards the clock on the back wall. They'd been sitting across from each other in his office going over pictures from Aria's latest shoot for hours now and they'd yet to find the 'perfect' shot as he liked to keep saying. Aria wasn't sure what that even meant. The only thing she did know was that it was well past lunch time and she was starving.

"This isn't going to do. Any of them," Noel snapped, shoving the latest picture towards the others. He angrily pushed off his chair and stalked towards the door, grabbing his sport jacket on the way.

Aria quickly stood, confusion washing over her. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch," Noel shot back over his shoulder, not breaking stride as he headed out of the office. His tense posture and uptight personality insured that he was not stopped on his walk. Aria could do nothing but watch as he walked away.

Angrily, Aria quickly gathered her things and made her way towards her own desk out on the main floor. This sort of behavior was typical of Noel. He was moody, temperamental, and sickly scummy ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent he was actually a nice guy, she just wished that time came around more often than it did.

Aria had just sat her things down when Emily leaned over the glass partition separating their working stations. "Hey, got any plans for tonight? A couple of friends and I are planning on hitting the bars downtown. You should come!"

"Thanks for the invite, Em, but I've actually got a date tonight," Aria replied, glancing up to shoot an apologetic smile at her.

"You do? With who?" Emily asked. She rounded the cubicle and plopped down in Aria's chair, eagerly waiting her reply.

Aria chuckled at Emily's enthusiasm as she finished unloading her papers and photographs from her meeting with Noel. Leaning against the desk next to where Emily sat, Aria replied, "Ezra Fitz? The man who helped me out at that bar in New York."

Emily sucked in her breath at Aria's response. "Aria…"

"I know, I know. He's bad news. I've already been warned, multiple times," Aria snapped. She took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair and turning to make eye contact with her friend. "Sorry, Em. My morning meeting with Noel has me on edge, I shouldn't have been so short with you. Ezra is actually a really nice guy, I'm going to give him a chance. It's not like we're going to be getting married or anything any time soon."

Emily laughed at this and knocked her shoulder into Aria's. "Well if anything, he _does_ have money. So there's that."

"Yes he does," Aria giggled. A knock against the glass partition had them both turning towards the mini entrance to the cubicle to find a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers and a smaller box.

"Is there an Aria Montgomery here?"

Nodding in confusion, Aria quickly scribbled her name where requested and accepted the flowers and package. Emily snatched the card from the flowers as the delivery guy left.

"Looks like someone's eager for tonight," She laughed. "He says he can't wait to see how beautiful you're going to look and he's hoping you'll wear his gift."

Assuming Ezra didn't mean the flowers, Aria quickly ripped off the tape holding the small box close. Inside she found a small jewelry. When she opened the case, Aria's breath was instantly knocked from her chest. She delicately pulled out a diamond studded necklace, enthroned in of some of the finest platinum gold she'd ever seen.

"Whooo," Emily whistled, her eyes growing in size as she caught sight of Aria's gift. "That man must really like you seeing as how he's buying you expensive jewelry before even going on one date."

"Yeah, he must," Aria whispered distractedly. She stared stunned as the lights from overhead caught the diamonds, causing a rainbow of light to dance across her hand. "Guess I won't be wearing those sweat pants and hoodie I had planned after all."

* * *

Later that night, Aria sat nervously applying her last swipe of mascara when Spencer came into her room, leaning against the doorframe as she watched her get ready. Aria looked up, catching Spencer's gaze in the mirror and shot her a small smile.

"You look nice," Spencer said. Aria glanced down towards the lacy purple dress she'd bought weeks ago on their shopping trip. She was glad to finally be able to use it.

"Thanks."

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Spencer asked. Aria shook her head in reply and grabbed for the jewelry box Ezra had sent her earlier that day. As she was attaching the necklace she heard Spencer suck in her breath and turned to glance over at her. "That's some piece of jewelry. Don't let his money buy your affection though, Ar. You've got to stand strong with men like him."

"Don't worry about me, Spencer. I can hold my own," Aria replied. "Keep your phone on you, though. You know, in case I need a quick out?"

Spencer let out a short laugh but nodded in agreement. The doorbell suddenly rang throughout the house, causing Aria's heart to jump into overdrive.

"Well, here we go," she whispered. She grabbed her shawl and clutch before following Spencer downstairs.

Spencer was the first to reach the front door and wasted no time in answering it. Standing on the other side, decked out in one of the most expensive suits Aria had ever seen was Ezra Fitz. He flashed his infamous crooked grin towards Spencer before shifting his eyes to where Aria stood. She swore she heard his breath falter as he took in her appearance.

"Hello, Ezra," Spencer said, perhaps a little too spitefully for Aria's taste.

"Spencer," He responded, nodding his head towards her. Turning towards Aria, he extended another bouquet towards her. "You look stunning, these are for you."

"Thank you," she whispered, accepting the flowers. She was unable to tear her eyes from Ezra's so she paid no mind when Spencer took the flowers from her and headed towards the kitchen, effectively leaving them alone.

Ezra offered her his elbow. "Ready?"

Aria nodded, wrapping her arm through his and allowing him to lead her towards the door and out into the dark night.

* * *

When Ezra's driver pulled up in front of Philadelphia's finest restaurant a short drive later, Aria would be lying if she had said she was surprised. Ezra didn't do anything half way. He was the first to climb out of vehicle, making his way towards her door to help her down.

"I hope you're ok with seafood. _La Flor's _has some of the best lobster risotto and seared scallops on the east coast," he told her as they walked into the restaurant. Aria smiled up at him in reply, clutching her shawl tightly. "Two for Fitz," he said to the hostess as they approached.

"Right this way, Sir," the man responded. He gave Aria an appreciative once over before turning to lead them towards their table. Aria felt Ezra's grip tighten around her waste in response and she couldn't help but to smile at his jealousy. Ezra pulled out Aria's chair for her when they reached their table and rounded the table to take his place across from her. He sucked in his breath upon catching sight of the necklace he'd sent her after she removed her shawl.

"I know I already said this but you look incredibly beautiful tonight, Aria," He told her, staring into her eyes from where he sat. He reached over to brush a hand across her cheek. "Absolutely breath taking."

Aria blushed, looking away in an attempt to break the stifling attraction between them. The moment was broken when their waitress appeared, holding a chilled bottle of the establishment's finest wine. At Ezra's nod, she poured the alcohol into their glasses and left them with the bottle to decide what they wanted to eat.

"I highly recommend the Mahi Mahi, it's delicious," Ezra told her as he picked up his own menu. "I hope you don't mind that I order the scallops and shrimp with balsamic dressing for appetizers."

"That sounds wonderful," Aria replied. She found the ease to which Ezra took over a situation very calming, he was a man that knew what he liked and didn't waste time in going after it.

As their dinner proceeded, Aria couldn't seem to calm the butterflies in her stomach or the fluttering of her heart every time Ezra shot her a smile or touched her lightly in any way. She couldn't understand where this was coming from, never in her life had she been attracted to such a degree to a man. The food was delicious and Aria was sad to see their evening coming to an end. When he helped her into her wrap and pressed a hand to the small of her back to lead them towards the door, Aria swore she even felt Ezra's hands shaking slightly. It appeared she was having just as much of an impression upon him.

"I would invite you to come over my place but I have a feeling that might be a tad premature," Ezra told her on their drive home. They sat in the back of the SUV, staring calmly out the window as Wren drove. "I'll wait though." He shot her one of his handsome smiles and reached across to take her hand and press a soft kiss to her knuckles. Aria's breath hitched as the action.

"I had a really nice time tonight," she told him softly. "Thank you for dinner."

Ezra grinned back and gently moved a loose tendril of hair from her face. "It was my pleasure. I'm actually not that bad of a cook myself. Perhaps you'll allow me to cook for you?"

Aria shot an eyebrow up in skepticism as she smiled laughingly back. "Oh really? Ezra Fitz cooks? Now this I have to see to believe."

"Sunday then? I could make us brunch?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"Sure," Aria laughed. Wren was pulling up outside Spencer's house moments later and Ezra quickly climbed out of the car to open her door. Taking her hand in his, he walked her to the front door and only paused once they reached the front steps.

"I'll be waiting anxiously for Sunday then, Ms. Montgomery. I greatly enjoyed spending my evening with you," He said, running his thumb over her knuckles. He stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning in and tenderly pressing a kiss to her lips. The intensity of the embrace was just as dynamic as their previous encounter, sending Aria's nerves into hyperdrive and her heart into a stampeding rhythm. Ezra smiled softly at her when they broke apart moments later and squeezed her hand one last time before turning and making his way towards his car. Aria reached up to run a hand lightly over her lips and watched as he disappeared into the night.

**Sorry for the delay, I have a bunch of deadlines I have to meet for school and work. I'll try to update as often as possible. Anyway, what did you all think of their date? Any ideas for their brunch? Let me know what you're thinking!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**EZRA**_

Aria had completely consumed everything about him. She was all he thought about, day and night, and to be quite honest… it drove him nuts. She drove him nuts. How was it that one woman could have such an effect on him? He'd slept with plenty of women. Sexual tension and attractiveness followed him around wherever he went. Every woman he knew dropped at his feet, ready to do anything to get into his bed… but not her. She was different. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he was ready to be different as well.

Ezra agitatedly threw everything he had into his next swing as he punched at a punching bag in his basement. The first thing he'd done upon moving into this house was to convert the basement into a fully furnished gym. He had everything down there: elliptical, treadmill, free weights… everything. He'd always found that pouring sweat into some kind of machinery meant to exhaust your body also did wonders for exhausting the mind. As a result, he spent numerous hours exercising, attempting to release the stress that built up from being one of the most powerful and youngest businessmen in America.

"So this is where you've been hiding out all day?" Hardy asked as he came into the room. He tossed a water bottle he'd been carrying between his hands and came to a stop just to the right of where Ezra stood wiping his brow on a sweat towel. "Bro, I've been trying to call you all day. It's Saturday. You can't take a break long enough to answer your phone?"

"What do you want, Hardy? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Ezra snapped. He threw the towel towards an empty laundry hamper and walked over to the mini fridge he had down there that was stocked with water and Gatorade.

"Ok, so you're in dick mode today I can see… what's got your panties in such a bunch?"

Ezra rolled his eyes and turned back towards his best friend. "Nothing. Just life in general I guess. So what's up? I'm guessing you didn't drive all the way over here to see if I was ok."

"As touching as that sounds, no I didn't," Hardy laughed. He collapsed on one of the barstools lined up against the kitchenette area where Ezra stood. "Your mom actually sent me."

Ezra snapped his head around at that, shooting Hardy a skeptical look.

"Now don't look at me like that," Hardy said, rolling his own eyes. "She's been calling you all day as well. You _really_ need to answer your phone, woulda saved me gas and time."

"Or my mother could have come over here herself but God knows she wouldn't do anything that shows she actually cares about me," Ezra replied. His mother would never have come over to his house, that could have been mistaken for actual parenting, or for someone that actually cared.

"In any case, she called me so that I could get ahold of you," Hardy said, cutting into Ezra's thoughts. "There's a banquet next weekend, you know one of those gigs to show everyone in Philadelphia who's the richest of the rich. So naturally I'll be there."

"Naturally," Ezra smirked.

Hardy let out a short laugh, reaching over to steal another water of his own. "Your presence is required. She said to tell you to be there on time this time and without a hooker. Or a prostitute. Or a tramp. Or a-"

"I got it, Hardy," Ezra said, cutting him off. "Why should I show up to this anyway? Have you heard her plans for the art exhibit?"

Although Hardy didn't work for Ezra's company, he was a part of the upper elite in Philadelphia. He'd grown up going to the same preparatory school as Ezra and they'd been best friends for as long as he could remember. Regardless of what his career was, Hardy was always well aware of what was going on in Ezra's life, he made it his job to show that he cared. Somebody had to.

"Yeah, I heard, Dude. I'm sorry," Hardy replied. "Your mother's always been a monster, but this…" He trailed off, unsure how to continue. "I know how close you were to your grandparents, so I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Ezra responded. He stared off somewhere behind Hardy, deep in thought. "You can relay the message to my mother for me that I'm not going to this stupid banquet of hers. What's it for anyways? To raise money to tear down homeless shelters and kill puppies?"

Hardy shook his head. "It's for the Springer Wing over at Philadelphia General. They need money for renovations and upkeep."

This stopped Ezra in his tracks. The one good thing his parents had done after his grandparents passing was to donate money towards a wing in their honor over at the local hospital. The floor housed cancer patients and those terminally ill. Back when it was constructed, Ezra was there almost every week, mostly to see his grandparent's picture on the wall and their name above the opening. As time had gone on, however, he'd gradually stopped going. He was glad his mother hadn't completely forgotten about it.

"Whatever, I'm still not going. Tell her I'll send the hospital a check."

"Bro, you have to go. I can't suffer alone. Or drink all that free alcohol by myself," Hardy said. "Don't bring anyone, I don't really care. But you need to go, for my sanity."

Ezra let out an aggravated sigh, pushing his hand through his sweaty hair, before responding. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go, but you'll owe me one."

Hardy pumped his fist excitedly into the air. "Definitely."

* * *

"So when you said brunch, you actually meant dinner?" Aria laughed as she set her things down atop Ezra's kitchen counter. He followed close behind her, sweetly taking her coat and disappearing for a moment to hang it up.

"I'm sorry about this," he responded when he'd reentered the room. "A client from work had an urgent concern and as a result, I've spent a majority of my morning in telephone conferences to a company in Beijing. How was your morning otherwise? I hope you don't mind dinner rather than brunch?"

Ezra walked behind the counter towards the stove to stir the pot of sauce he'd started before Aria had arrived. He heard her walk over towards the fridge to deposit the dessert she'd brought. Her arm brushed his as she passed and he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath he took as a result.

"It was fine. Spencer and I actually went to that farmer's market on the south side of town. I found a lot of organic produce and fresh baked goods. And dinner instead of brunch is fine with me, I'm not much of a pancake person," she replied with a smirk. She turned to lean against the counter next to him, peering over his arm towards the pots he was working on. "What are you making exactly? It smells delicious."

Ezra shot her a soft smile in response. Filling his ladle with the sauce he'd been stirring, he turned towards her and lifted the spoon towards her lips, imploring her to take a small taste. "Chicken marsala, I've handmade the sauce. What do you think?"

"Ezra this is outstanding! You weren't kidding when you said you could cook!" Aria told him after tasting the sauce. Ezra let out a soft laugh and placed the ladle down, coming to stand directly in front of her. He placed both arms on the counter on either side of her, effectively trapping her in and leaned in so close that he could smell the sauce on her breath.

"I think I may need a taste to judge whether it's ready or not," He whispered with a smile. Pressing his lips to hers, Ezra still couldn't erase the ginormous grin that covered his face. She had that effect on him. Pulling away, he whispered, "Perfect."

Aria smiled up at him in response and reached up to wipe a small amount of sauce from his lower lip. "You're an _excellent_ cook, Mr. Fitz. You have my approval."

Ezra chuckled and turned to gather the plates and silverware for their meal. "So I know we're just getting to know each other and all… but I have a question for you."

"Okkk," Aria elongated. She looked at him in confusion as she helped with the place mats and other various utensils.

"My mother is sort of throwing a fundraising dinner next weekend. I was just told about it yesterday and I need a date. Would you be interested in going with me?"

Aria instantly stopped what she was doing. "Ezra…"

"I know, it's too soon. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, forget I mentioned anything," he rushed out. He looked everywhere but at her as he moved to grab the food he'd prepared.

Aria reached out to grasp his hand before he could pass her. "No it's not that. I actually… I was asked to cover that event on Friday. So I'll be there for work."

Ezra knit his brows in confusion. "How would the Philadelphia Inquirer know about this before me? It's my family running the thing after all."

Aria shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know, Ezra, but they did and I'll be there working. You won't hurt my feelings taking someone else, though. I know we're not at that stage yet."

Ezra moved to close the distance between them. He reached up to tenderly brush his hand along her cheek, staring down at her with as much affection as he could muster. "I would never dream of asking anyone else, Aria. Regardless of what stage we're in, I only want you."

Aria smiled brightly and lifting up on her toes, she curled her hands into the hair at the base of his neck, bringing his lips down to hers in a kiss filled with happiness, attraction, lust, and most importantly, hope.

**I really like Hardy, I find it extremely easy to write for his character and I'll probably try to incorporate more of him in future stories lol. Ezra seems to be warming up too, he's becoming less womanizing and more likeable in my opinion. I have a reason for Aria working during the event as well, so trust me on this. Let me know what y'all think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**ARIA**_

Hitching her camera bag higher onto her shoulder, Aria took in the luxurious grounds of the Fitzgerald family home, located on the upper east side of Philadelphia. She once thought that she'd never see a home more glamorous, more lavish than the Hasting's manor back in Rosewood. She was wrong. Extravagant yard work led up to a three storied, white pillared mansion, breaming with an aura only provided by an obnoxious amount of money.

Shaking her head at the absurdity of the home, Aria followed the small flow of Philadelphia's elite around the back of the house. She took in the throng of tuxedoes and plush formal gowns, feeling almost out of place in her shoot off Nordstrom dress. The back of the house opened into excessive rolling grounds that met up with the soft shores of a private lake. A large tent took up a vast majority of the space directly behind the home and Aria could hear music streaming from a live string band coming from within.

She stopped for a moment to slow her breathing and collect her whims. The cool breeze of the night air calmed her racing heart and helped her to gather her bearings. She'd grown up in a middle class household and had plenty of friends that would fit right in at an event such as this. Aria's idea of a fun time, however, didn't include six inch stilettos or glitzy ballroom gowns. She'd much rather be at home drinking a daiquiri in front of her television.

"Obnoxious, right?" A voice asked from just over her right shoulder. Aria turned to find a man who appeared a few years younger than herself standing just behind her. He sported a boyish grin that looked all too familiar yet his facial features were less than recognizable. Extending a hand towards her, he continued. "Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Wesley Fitzgerald, Diane's youngest son. And you are?"

"Aria Montgomery, Philadelphia Inquirer," Aria answered him, taking his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Fitzgerald."

Laughing, he cut her off. "Wesley, please. And don't get the wrong idea about my family just from what you see on the outside. Trust me, they're just as horrible on the inside," he chuckled. He started walking, continuing the dialogue so Aria presumed she was to follow. "I remember running around this yard as a child, funny enough. My brother Ezra used to chase after me with a stick sometimes. He said it was some kind of war game but really I think it was just an excuse to hit me with a stick."

Aria couldn't help but to laugh at this, imagining Ezra as a small child beating up on his younger brother. His obsession with dominance didn't surprise her. "Where is Ezra? I've yet to see him actually."

Wesley shrugged as he snagged a Thai basil roll off the plate of a passing waiter. "He comes and goes as he pleases. I'm sure we'll see him before the night's over. Trust me, though, I'm _much_ better company."

"Is that so? I seem to recall many of your guests ending their night passed out on the floor somewhere or hugging a toilet," a voice responded from just behind her. Aria felt a warm arm snake its way around her waist, pulling her taunt up against a solid body smelling deliciously of cologne and aftershave. She recognized Ezra without even looking up at him. "Thank you for keeping Aria company, Wes. I've got it from here."

Wesley rolled his eyes before giving Aria a short wave and turning to find his next victim.

"Sorry about that, my brother has issues with boundaries," Ezra said as he turned to look down at Aria. Shooting her a soft smile, he reached up to catch a loose tendril of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. "I can't say I blame him, though. I can hardly keep away from you myself."

A blush filled Aria's cheeks at his comment. "I haven't asked you to," she said in a low voice. His eyes locked on hers and the air between them seemed to thicken. Clearing her throat in an attempt to ease the sexual tension between them, she turned to look out across the grounds for her partner. She instantly spotted Paige snatching up what Aria was sure was her umpteenth glass of wine. "I better go help Paige and start setting up. And keep her from another glass of alcohol. I'll see you later, though?"

Ezra nodded. "Absolutely. I'll be the most dashing man here wearing his finest tuxedo," he replied, smiling brightly down at her. "And I'll be waiting for a dance from you." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before turning and making his way across the yard towards where other men in expensive dinner coats stood.

Aria sighed as she watched him walk away before turning to join her friend for what was sure to be an interesting evening.

* * *

The night seemed to pass in a blur of glitzy lights and exuberant dishes. Aria found herself completely immersed in the numerous pictures she had to take and the constant throng of wealthy do gooders that never seemed to dwindle in number. Ezra had stayed within eye sight for most of the evening, making the work load almost bearable for Aria. It wasn't until after dinner, when the music kicked in and guests started sipping on their fourth or fifth rounds of martinis and wine that Aria lost sight of him. She figured he'd probably just gone home, exhausted from the fake profile he had to portray at events such as these.

"I think I'm just about done here," Paige sighed, leaning back heavily in her chair across from where Aria sat. They occupied a small table at the back corner of the tent, an effort to remain unseen and out of the way. "I've definitely had too much to drink, I'm thinking I'll probably pass out in the cab on the way home."

Aria let out a soft laugh as she watched the people twirl about the dance floor. That's when she caught sight of Ezra.

His arms were wrapped tightly around the waist of a petite blond, hugging her so tight to his body that there was literally not an inch of space between them. They were swaying gently to the music but it seemed as if neither one cared much for the tempo as they created their own. Aria watched as the woman leaned up to whisper something into Ezra's ear. A smile overtook his face and he nodded in reply to whatever she had said. Aria felt the blood rush into her face, she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears and her breaths quickened in their pace.

Throwing the last of her equipment into her camera bag, Aria snatched up her shawl before rising to her feet and turning towards the exit. Paige rose to her own feet in confusion.

"You leaving?" she asked.

Aria nodded her head, not bothering to turn around. She hoisted her bag further onto her shoulder and started walking away as she responded. "Yeah, I'm done. I'll see you Monday."

She walked as fast as she could without full out running towards the exit. She needed to get out of there, she needed to get away from him. Aria couldn't understand why she was feeling like this; why she was feeling so… jealous. They weren't officially dating. She knew of his past and his reputation. None of this should surprise her. It did, though.

Just as she was passing through the entrance of the tent, she turned one last time to look back towards the dance floor. Catching Ezra's eye, she quickly turned to make her way out.

Aria had just made it around the side of the house when she felt a hand pull her to a sudden stop with a firm grip to her upper arm. She spun around, ready to verbally lash out at whoever had stopped her when she caught sight of Ezra. He was panting heavily, as if he had ran after her.

"Aria, what's wrong? I've been calling after you, didn't you hear me?" Ezra asked. He slowly dropped his grip from her arm once he was sure that she would no longer bolt.

Aria shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. And… nothing's wrong, Ezra. I'm done taking pictures and I'm tired. I want to go home, so if you'd excuse me-"

"We haven't even had one dance yet," Ezra shot back. He studied her carefully, confusion lining the corners of his face. "Something's upset you, please tell me what it is."

"Nothing's upset me, Ezra!" Aria responded, raising her voice almost to the point of yelling. Running a hand agitatedly through her loose bun, she diverted her eyes before continuing. "You can dance with whomever you wish. It's not my place to stop you. We're not dating."

Realization washed over Ezra's features at her comment. Reaching over to tenderly take her hand in his, he took a step closer to her. "Aria, that woman you saw me dancing with was my cousin. I haven't seen her in ages because she lives on the west coast and we were simply catching up."

Aria shot her eyes up to meet his, regret flashing across her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything," she whispered.

Ezra took another step closer to her so that barely a foot separated them. Reaching up with one hand to frame her face, he smiled down at her. "I like this jealous side of you, it's very hot."

Aria let out a quiet giggle in response, a slow blush overtaking her cheeks.

"Do you want to date? Make this official, I mean?" Ezra asked quietly. He ran a thumb delicately across the line of her jaw, never once breaking eye contact.

Aria was quiet for a moment, thinking over her answer. "I… I don't know. I just know that I don't like seeing you with other women like that. Envy is not one of my better qualities."

"I'll disagree," Ezra said with a smile. "Everything about you is phenomenal. I couldn't ask for a more perfect, or beautiful, girlfriend."

Aria's eyebrows shot straight up in shock. "Girlfriend?"

Ezra again smiled down at her, lifting her chin so that he could see her entire face. "That is what we're discussing here, right? I'm not very good with guessing games so I thought I'd skip straight to the relationship part of this conversation."

Aria laughed in response. "Ok then," she whispered. "Let's make this official."

The smile that overtook Ezra's face was bright enough to light the party going on behind them. He instantly crushed her small body to his and lowered his face to catch her lips in one of the most passionate embraces they'd shared yet. The soft melody of violins played behind them as they lost themselves in both each other and the moment.

**I know you all are used to getting updates from me daily, so I'm sorry that they've been coming in bits and pieces like this. I'm really trying to write, both for this story and for school, so don't hate please. Anyhow, what will happen now that Aria and Ezra are dating? I hope y'all liked this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_**ARIA**_

The rich aroma of coffee filled Aria's nose as she waited patiently for her third cup of the day to brew. It had been another long week at work and she'd barely been able to keep up, let alone stay awake doing so. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she ran her hand wearily through her hair and closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall next to the coffee maker in the break room.

"Life's that rough, huh?" Emily asked as she came into the room. Laughing, she reached around Aria to open the mini fridge and grab a water bottle. "How was that fundraising dinner last weekend? Paige said you took off in kind of a hurry?"

Aria turned to fill her to go cup as she responded to Emily's question. "I just got tired. It was actually a fun night, though. I enjoyed myself."

"I'm sure you did," Emily laughed. She stared pointedly at Aria as she continued, "Paige said she came after you to find you lip locked with Fitz. Something going on there?"

"We're uh… we're sort of seeing each other now," Aria replied bashfully. She busied herself preparing her coffee in an attempt to avoid Emily's inquisitive stare. "Long story."

Emily smiled gently at Aria, reaching over to give her a friendly squeeze before heading for the door. "I'm happy as long as he makes you happy, Ar. We need a girl's night, though. Soon. I'll text you. Good night!"

Aria was unable to erase the large grin that overtook her face as Emily left. Just the mere thought of her boyfriend did that. Her boyfriend. She liked the sound of that. Shaking her head, Aria gathered up her coffee and turned to pack up her own desk for the night, she was more than ready to head home.

The fundraising banquet had been the last time she'd seen Ezra. He'd called and texted her plenty, explaining that work was keeping him busier than normal, but she couldn't help but miss him. There were times, especially after the exhausting couple of weeks she'd had, that she just needed someone to curl up with and forget about things for a while. Maybe she'd find out what he was up to tonight.

To say she was beyond surprised, therefore, to find Ezra's black Escalade parked outside of her work would be an understatement. Aria furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she stopped just outside the entrance to the building, unsure of what was going on. She watched as Ezra climbed from the back seat, a large smile covering his face. Aria mirrored his expression and made her way toward him. Once close enough, he wasted no time in pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you," Ezra whispered softly into her ear. He pressed a kiss to the skin between her jaw and neck and pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder.

Aria released a sigh as she hugged him even tighter to her. "Me too," she whispered back. They stood locked in a tight embrace for another moment longer before Ezra pulled back to fully look at her.

Smiling down at her, Ezra studied her face and furrowed his own brown in concern as he reached up to smooth her hair away. "You look exhausted, what's going on?"

Aria shook her head in reply. "Nothing, it's just been a long week. It's better now that you're here though."

Ezra smiled at her answer and turned to help her into the car before climbing in behind her. "I hope you don't have any plans for the evening, I've set up a date for us."

Aria raised her eyebrows in playful shock. "Ezra Fitz is picking up his girlfriend from work and taking her on a date? I can hardly believe what I'm hearing."

"I can be romantic," Ezra replied with a short laugh. He reached between them to clasp her hand in his, gently running his thumb over her knuckles as he turned to look at her. "Besides I haven't seen you in a couple of days and I'm in much need of some Aria time."

Ezra flashed one of his infamous boyish grins towards Aria, instantly bringing a blush to her face. "Where are we going then?"

"Ah, that my dear, is a surprise," Ezra told her with a chuckle. He raised her hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to her knuckles and then pulled Aria tight to his side. They sat in amicable silence for the remainder of the trip, simply enjoying the other's company as Wren drove them wherever it was that they were going.

When Wren pulled up in front of their destination, Aria let out a gasp in surprise.

"I do hope you're not opposed to the fine arts," Ezra said with a smile as he helped her out of the vehicle. "Joseph Stanton is one of my favorite up and coming authors. He's reading a short story of his tonight, complete with a wine and cheese bar. I think you'll enjoy it."

Aria nodded in response as she took in the regal Philadelphia library and historical society. As one of the oldest establishments in the city, the public building stood as a historic monument composed of notorious architecture of a completely different time. It was beautiful.

Ezra reached for her hand, eagerly starting to walk them towards the entrance of the library when Aria stopped short. Glancing down at her work attire, she looked back up to take in Ezra's sharply pressed suit and shiny dress shoes. "Ezra, I'm much too underdressed for an event such as this. I can't go in looking like this."

Ezra looked at her in confusion, looking over her dress and high heels. Taking a step closer to her, he said, "Aria, you look absolutely stunning. You could be wearing nothing but a potato sack and you'd still be the most beautiful woman in that building. Now come on." Aria didn't give another thought to her attire as she followed him towards what she was sure would be another epic night with Ezra Fitz.

* * *

"And in an instant her life was undone. Everything she'd known disappeared, drifting into the summer sky." The author looked up, closing his novel with a gentle thud before leaning towards the microphone with a smile. He looked out at the audience and caught Aria's gaze. "Thank you."

Aria felt Ezra's arm tighten around her shoulders from where he sat next to her, tucked away at the back of the crowd. She couldn't help but to smile. At least she wasn't the only one that had jealousy issues.

The clapping from the audience brought her attention back to the present and she quickly joined in, turning to shoot a relaxing smile at Ezra. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before standing and pulling her to her feet.

"Ezra Fitz? Is that you?" They both turned to find Ezra's best friend behind them, his arm around an equally beautiful woman. "I didn't think vampires could come out in the daylight. I'm impressed."

"Har har har," Ezra scoffed, reaching over to shove Hardy slightly. "Aria this is my friend Hardy. Hardy, Aria."

"It's nice to meet you," Aria greeted with a smile, reaching out to shake his hand. Hardy smiled back in response.

"So you're the infamous girlfriend I've heard nothing about. I did know something was going on, though. Ez here has been less of douche for the past couple of weeks. I'll just assume you're responsible for that."

Aria smiled at Hardy's comment. "I'm not sure about that but perhaps."

Ezra reached over to run a hand lightly down Aria's back. "I'm going to find the washroom real fast. I'll be right back." With a nod towards Hardy, Ezra turned to find the restroom.

Aria nodded in acknowledgment of what he'd said and turned back towards Hardy, unsure of how to react without Ezra's buffering presence. Hardy was quick to fill in the silence however.

"So Ezra mentioned that you work over at the Philadelphia Inquirer? What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a photographer for the Lifestyles section of the paper. I only just started at the end of the summer, though. So I haven't been there long."

Hardy instantly stilled at Aria's response. Locking eyes with her, he licked his lips nervously before commenting. "You don't, uh, work with a Noel Kahn, do you?"

Aria's nod seemed to heighten Hardy's sense of unease. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he thought over how to respond.

"Noel's… a peculiar kind of character, Aria. It's best if you try and stay clear from him. He's- dangerous."

Aria knit her brows in confusion and worry. "He is very demanding but it's nothing I can't handle. Is there something I should know about him?"

Hardly diverted his eyes, doing a quick scan of the room before looking back at her. "Just… keep your distance. I'm just trying to protect everyone here, trust me." Looking over Aria's shoulder, he caught sight of Ezra returning from the restroom and instantly put a large smile on his face, drawing his date to his side. "Well, it's been nice talking with you guys. We better get going."

Ezra came to a stop at Aria's side, reaching over to shake Hardy's hand. "See you around, Hardy. And don't forget you still owe me a round of beer."

Hardy let out an exuberant chuckle before waving him off and turning for the exit. He made eye contact with Aria one last time and then headed off. As he made his departure, Aria couldn't help but feel immensely confused and irrevocably dismantled. There was something he wasn't telling her and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what it was.

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and comments on this story thus far. School is… well it's school lol. Graduate studies suck up every part of your life, especially the last semester. With that said, I'm trying to write for this story as much as is possible. I hope you all are liking the direction I'm going and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**ARIA**_

Aria nodded towards the security camera at the entrance to Ezra's driveway and waited patiently for the gate to open, allowing her access to the monstrous home. Ezra's personnel knew her well, she'd been around long enough by now to avoid questioning or lingering and confused gazes wondering who she was. They had been together for a few months now and life had significantly calmed down in that short period of time. Noel had eased up, Aria hadn't heard from Jason, and Ezra seemed more relaxed having not heard from his mother in quite a while. Yeah, life was definitely getting better.

Pulling up next to Ezra's black Escalade, Aria quickly gathered her handbag and made her way towards the house. She used the key Ezra had given her a few weeks ago to let herself in and wasted no time in searching for her elusive boyfriend. She found him pacing in front of the fireplace in the living room, arms crossed in front of his chest as he listened intently to whomever he was talking to on the Bluetooth device firmly attached to his ear.

Aria quietly walked into the room, dropping her bag onto the couch as she passed it. The noise caused Ezra to lift his head, a warm smile developing on his face as he recognized her presence. She made her way over to him and was quickly enveloped in his arms.

"That's fine, Peter. Listen, I've got to go but call me in the morning and we can get to the bottom of whatever is going on," Ezra said into Aria's hair. He pressed a kiss to her temple as he listened to Peter's response. "Ok. I'll look into it. Bye."

Aria lifted her head to accept a real kiss once Ezra had ended his phone call. Smiling up at him as she pulled away, she asked, "Something going on at work? That didn't sound like a pleasant conversation."

"Nothing too concerning, don't worry about it," Ezra sighed before pulling away and reaching for a glass of whiskey he'd set on the mantle above the fireplace. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had plans with Spencer to go for dinner or something?"

"I do, but that's not for another hour or so. I thought I'd stop by and see you first," Aria replied. Just then the front door opened, alerting them both that they had a visitor.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Hardy called out as he entered the room. He exuberantly thrust up a bottle of scotch as he walked over, clapping Ezra on his shoulder. "Why are you not drunk yet? This needs rectified."

Aria turned to look at Ezra in confusion. "It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? I can cancel dinner with Spencer, we can-"

"No no no, Aria," Hardy cut in. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he turned to lead her towards the front door. "See Ezra's birthday has always been a time for male bonding, obscene amounts of alcohol, and lots of no-name women. For your sake we'll go light on the women, at least for Ez, but it is his club so who knows… He'll call you tomorrow."

Ezra chuckled before jogging to catch up with them and stopping Hardy's trajectory with a soft clasp of Aria's upper arm. "Just a sec, Hardy. Why don't you find a couple of glasses for that scotch?"

"Whatever, Bro," Hardy replied with an eye roll. He turned to disappear into the kitchen at Ezra's request.

Turning towards Aria, Ezra ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about today. It's just I've never really been big on celebrations, especially ones for myself. Don't be mad, please. And don't cancel your plans with Spencer. We'll do something this weekend, I promise."

Aria sighed before nodding her head. "Ok, but you can tell Hardy that this may be your last male bonding birthday extravaganza. Now that I know when your birthday is, I don't plan on missing it next year." She reached up to press a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'll call you later ok? Have fun."

With one last glance and a small smile, Aria headed towards the door, leaving Ezra to take advantage of the night, to act his age and enjoy himself.

* * *

"So it's his birthday and he just kept that from you? That's weird, Ar. I mean, I know Ezra has always been a reserved guy, but you're his girlfriend. Birthdays are meant to be shared," Spencer said as she took a sip from her wine glass.

Aria shook her head in reply, picking at her salmon and asparagus. They were sitting at one of the fancier restaurants down town, not too far from where Ezra had taken her on their first date. "He just didn't want to make a big deal about it and I respect that. We'll have dinner or something this weekend."

"Well it is Friday night, so technically the weekend. I say you surprise him," Spencer smirked. "Screw Hardy and his male bonding. They can drink beer and go to a strip club some other night. As his girlfriend, it's your right to have priority today."

Aria sat there for a few minutes in silence, thinking about what Spencer had said. She was right. She should be there for his birthday, and she had a right to be mad that she wasn't invited. Throwing down her napkin, Aria turned towards her friend. "I think I need a ride to Ezra's club, Spencer. Mind taking me?"

_**EZRA**_

Downing his fifth scotch, Ezra took a deep breath as the room started to spin. He'd done so many shots and beers on the side that he'd lost count of how much alcohol he'd consumed. Now he was regretting this decision. He leaned back tiredly into the leather sofa of the VIP section at his luxurious night club and took in the scene around him.

Half naked girls stood drinking alcohol he'd paid for while music blared at an obnoxious level and waiters roamed around with appetizers and more drinks. Hardy stood at the corner of their private bar, entertaining two different women while barely holding himself standing. Ezra decided that it was about time for them to go home.

His plans were instantly extinguished when a tall, leggy blond sat down next to him. Running her hand up his thigh seductively, she flipped her hair over one shoulder and turned to lean in close. "Happy birthday," she purred. "I think a private dance may be in order. It's on the house."

Ezra could do nothing but watch as she climbed onto his lap and began to dance suggestively. As beautiful as she was, she was nothing compared to Aria. Aria. The thought of her drew Ezra to a cold stop. Resting his hands on the couch he focused on everything but the woman on top of him. Feeling him pull away, the woman stopped her movements and stared down at him with confusion.

"Something wrong? You can let me know if I'm doing anything you don't like, I'll stop."

Ezra shook his head in response. "No it's not you, it's… I have a girlfriend. I can't do this."

A slow, sultry smile crossed her face as she leaned in to press her chest against his. "Well I don't see any girlfriend tonight, Sugar. So just relax, let me do all the work," she whispered into his ear. She bit down lightly on his ear lobe and picked up where she'd left off.

Ezra leaned his head back against the cushions, able to focus on nothing but the feeling of her body against his. He was much too inebriated to be able to stop her… or to remember why he needed to stop her. The sound of the music and the amount of alcohol he'd consumed ensured that he wouldn't remember most of this night come morning.

The woman dancing atop him reached out and caught Ezra's tie between her hands, giving it a gentle tug. Ezra was pulled up flush against her, her sickly sweet perfume consuming his senses. Everything around him seemed to disappear as she leaned in to press her lips to his. Ezra reacted immediately, hungrily responding to her kiss. Something felt off about it, wrong even, but he was unable to stop. He lost himself in her, pulling her even tighter to him and running his hands up and down her back.

A shadow fell over them without warning and the sound of someone calling his name caused him to pull away.

"Ezra?" Aria whispered.

Ezra's head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers. "Aria- I'm… I don't-"

Aria shook her head as tears began pouring down her face. "I can't believe this. I've… I've got to go."

As Aria turned to make her way towards the exit, Ezra jumped up and ran after her. He reached out a hand to clasp her arm once close enough and in doing so, he could feel her shaking, the emotions radiating off of her in waves. "Aria, wait. Please. I'm so sorry."

She turned to look at him one last time, ripping her arm from his grasp. "Happy birthday, Ezra," she whispered. She didn't give him time to respond before turning and disappearing out the door.

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update this story. I actually got into a really bad car accident Thursday night, completely totaled my brand new car. So everything's been… crazy. I'll update as soon as possible. Let me know your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**ARIA**_

Leaving the club, Aria immediately made her way towards Spencer's car, tears streaming down her cheeks and her breathing erratic. She slammed the passenger's door close and refused to look at her best friend who sat in stunned silence.

"Aria? What's going on? Are you ok?"

Aria shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk and stared out the window. Spencer took the hint and pulled the car into drive, heading for home.

The trip back to their house was spent in awkward silence. Aria sat crying silently to herself and Spencer was left confused as to what had happened. When they pulled into the drive, Aria didn't wait for Spencer to kill the engine before ripping open the door and hurrying inside. This was one night she hoped to forget. Soon.

* * *

The pounding of someone at their front door early the next morning ripped Aria from the depression induced sleep she'd eventually found herself in. She'd spent most of the night crying by herself in bed, unable to sleep or even remotely think about it. She couldn't believe what he'd done. Aria thought their relationship meant more to him than that. More than resorting back to his old ways. She guessed she was wrong.

"Aria? Are you awake?" Spencer asked timidly, poking her head in the door. Aria lay unmoving, simply staring out the window on the wall opposite her door. Spencer made her way over towards the bed, sitting down gently on the side. "Ezra's here to see you. He's being pretty persistent about it, actually."

"You can tell him to go away, I'm not interested in anything he has to say," Aria shot back. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she hugged her knees to her chest and looked everywhere but at her best friend.

A movement from the door caused both girls to spin their heads in that direction. Ezra anxiously took a step into the room, raising his hands in surrender as he hesitantly took in the situation. "Aria, I just want to talk. Please."

"Get out," Aria hissed. "There's nothing you could say to me right now that would help. Just get out."

Spencer looked back and forth between the two, unsure of her position in this mess. "I think I'll go…" she trailed off.

Aria snapped out her hand to grab Spencer's arm. "No, stay. Ezra was just leaving."

The three of them stood there in tense awkwardness for a few moments, Aria attempting to catch her breath while Ezra looked nervously between her and Spencer. Shifting his weight to his other leg, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his designer jeans and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. I'll give us both time to calm down. But know that I'm not giving up. I won't let you go without a fight, Aria." He turned to leave, shooting one last desperate look her way. "You're too important to me."

The moment he was gone, Aria collapsed in a fresh batch of tears, her body shaking with the effort it took to completely lose it. Spencer immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, Ar. Don't let him tear you down to this. He's not worth it," Spencer whispered. She ran a soothing hand up and down Aria's back, attempting to calm her down. When Aria was able to slow down her sobs enough to slowly collect herself, Spencer pulled away. She reached over for the tissue box resting on Aria's nightstand and offered them to her.

"Thanks," Aria hiccupped. She dabbed at her eyes, sure that she looked a complete mess but uncaring.

"You want to tell me what's going on now?" Spencer asked quietly.

Aria took a deep breath before turning towards her best friend. "I found him lip locked with some tramp last night when I went into his club to surprise him."

Spencer sucked in her breath in response to Aria's answer. "That fucking bastard," she growled. She'd tore herself up from the bed, ready to go after him, when Aria reached out to grasp her hand. "I'm going to kill him. I'll rip his limbs from his body, run what's left of him over with my car, and then repeat."

Aria couldn't help the resulting giggle that left her mouth at Spencer's words. "Only after I'm done with him."

Spencer sat back down next to her, reaching over to pull Aria into a tight hug. "I'm _so _sorry about this, Aria."

"Go ahead," Aria whispered after a minute or two. She pulled away to look at her best friend. At Spencer's confused gaze, Aria continued, "Say I told you so. You warned me and I didn't listen."

"I was wrong," Spencer immediately whispered. After a few moments, she let out a loud sigh and slumped back defeated. "This is going to sound crazy, Aria. But… I think you need time to calm down, to collect yourself. I've- I've seen the way you are with him. And vice versa. What Ezra did was horrible, don't get me wrong. But… just take some time, then talk to him."

Aria furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait. First you warn me to stay away from him. Then he cheats on me. And now you're saying to give him a second chance? I don't get it, Spence. Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. Definitely yours," Spencer instantly shot out. "But I can see how happy he makes you. And I see how much you've changed his life. That man is in love with you, Aria. Don't give up on him. He made a mistake, probably while completely drunk off his ass. So just take some time… then talk with him."

Aria sat in shocked silence, taking in what Spencer had said. She loved Ezra, or at least she thought she did. She wasn't sure how she felt now, she'd been cheated on one too many times. Was Spencer right, though? Did Ezra deserve the benefit of the doubt? She collapsed into her folded arms resting atop her knees. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

A couple days had passed since Aria had last heard from Ezra. He'd called and texted her almost relentlessly, even sending over flowers and candy. Her office and bedroom smelled like a flower shop. She knew she wasn't ready to face him, though, so she threw herself into her work, eager to forget about the drama that had consumed her personal life. She'd even stopped running, unable to pass by his house on her route. This left her jittery, anxious. Even her coworkers were beginning to take notice.

"Hey, I brought you a coffee… decaf," Emily said with a soft smile. She placed a coffee mug from the break room onto Aria's desk and turned to lean against the wall by her chair.

"Thanks," Aria replied, not tearing her eyes from the computer screen in front of her. She'd been busy editing photos and uploading various negatives all morning.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet all week," Emily asked. She watched as Aria shook her head, not bothering to verbally answer her question.

She heard Emily sigh next to her before she pushed off the wall and left her alone. She'd obviously taken the hint that Aria wasn't going to be indulging in any sort of communication that day. It wasn't that she wanted to push her friends away, she was just afraid that if she started to talk about what had happened between her and Ezra that she might break down. She couldn't do that here.

More hours passed and Aria had yet to move from her seat. She tiredly pushed some hair behind one ear and turned to scribble some notes on a legal pad when the jingling of change in someone's pocket alerted her to their presence. Lifting her head, she found Noel leaning against the entrance to her workspace with the usual cockiness that surrounded his character. He flashed her an overly whitened smile before making his way closer to where she sat, much too close for Aria's comfort. Running a hand over the smooth surface of her desk, he crossed his legs in front of him and chewed obnoxiously at his gum before attempting to start a conversation.

"I really liked the photos you took last week at the Delaquor wedding, probably your best work yet."

Aria shot him a small smile in response. "Thanks. The wedding was beautiful, though, so it was hard to take anything that wasn't."

His hand inched closer to where hers lay resting atop her key board. He reached out his pinky to gently run it down her own and Aria instantly shot her hand back into her lap. This was just what she needed right now.

Noel nodded in reply to her comment, ignoring the blatant rejection by her from his touch. "Anyway, I didn't come to talk with you about that. I've actually been given a job assignment for a couple of days out in Denver. There's some new research going on at an aerospace plant out that way and my usual photographer can't go. I'd like you to come with me."

Aria sat silently, unsure of how to respond. This would be a great opportunity for her to shoot something worthwhile. Don't get her wrong, she liked the fundraising events and weddings, but she wanted to be a part of a big story, something that would turn heads and get noticed. She couldn't let this opening pass her by.

"When do we leave?"

**So Noel is being as creepy as ever and the situation with Ezra is completely messed up. How long do you think Aria will take to forgive him? Or will she? At your kind reviews from the last chapter and concern for my well-being I wrote this chapter in an attempt to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for your kind words and for caring about how I'm doing, I'm fine but my car not so much. As always, if you read then please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_**ARIA**_

When she got off the plane in Denver, she felt as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It seemed as if distance had helped ease the tremendous amount of stress she was loaded down with back in Philadelphia. She felt awful for feeling that way but there was nothing she could do back there to ease the pain, or at least she wasn't ready to do anything.

She gathered her bags as they rounded the baggage claim and quickly made her way towards the taxi port. Noel had already arrived in Denver a day or so ago, claiming he needed the extra time to set up the appropriate contacts for their story. She guessed it was more to have an extra day at the local bars or golf course. It didn't bother her, though, it kept her from having to share an awkward plane ride or taxi to the hotel.

Aria got lucky in that there was a cab already waiting for her when she got to the necessary area. The driver was nice enough and knew exactly where she needed to go. It seemed as if everything about this trip was going to go smoothly. Good.

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Aria was more than eager to find her room and enjoy a nice hot shower. She wasn't due to shoot anything today, that was all saved for tomorrow. She therefore planned on relaxing as much as possible. Perhaps she'd find a nice restaurant to eat at, then come back and enjoy a proper sleep, hopefully, for the first time in days.

Aria quickly checked in and received the key to her room. She wasted no time in gathering her things and locating the correct floor. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to stand under the stream of hot water in the shower. When she unlocked the door and made her way into her room, however, her breath was knocked away by who already stood inside.

The moment Aria opened the door to her hotel room, he jumped up from where he sat at the end of the bed, lost in thought. He nervously wiped his sweat filled hands on the legs of his trousers and shifted from foot to foot as he waited for her to notice him. When she looked up and locked her eyes with his, he saw the confusion and surprise flash clear as day through her features. She hadn't been expecting to see him, especially not half way across the country.

"Aria," Ezra whispered, taking a step towards her. She instantly took a step back in response.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, so quietly that he strained to hear.

Ezra sighed, running a hand through his curly mop of hair before answering. "I, uh, I went to your house today. You weren't there, so I kinda bribed Spencer into telling me where you went. Please don't be mad at her."

Aria shook her head in disgust. She passed by Ezra and dropped her bags on the bed. "Why would I be mad at Spencer? It's you whom I'm mad at. You shouldn't be here, Ezra. I just… I need time. Time to think."

"You've had time!" Ezra snapped. He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. It's just… I can't function. I can't sleep. I can't eat. You're all I think about. Constantly. Aria, I will do whatever it is that you need me to do to fix this. I can't lose you." He took a step towards her, this time she didn't back away.

"Tell me why you did it," Aria whispered. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Tell me why I should ever trust you again."

"I was stupid," Ezra whispered back. "I know I shouldn't use the alcohol as an excuse but I was drunk out of my mind. I wasn't thinking straight. When she first approached me all I could think about was how much more beautiful you are. How she couldn't compare."

Ezra took a deep breath before stepping closer to her so that there was almost no space between them. He reached out and took her hands in his. "I have never, in my entire life, felt like this about any one person. I've never felt something so strong as what I feel for you. Please don't let what happened tear us apart," he whispered, never once breaking eye contact. "I'm in love with you, Aria."

Aria sucked in her breath at his last statement. Her mind went crazy, she was unable to think straight. "Ezra, I-"

"I don't expect you to feel the same way. Especially after what happened," Ezra said, cutting her off. "I just need you to know where I stand. I need you to understand why you're so important to me."

Aria reached up to run her fingers over the stubble that had formed on his face. His hair was unkempt, as if he had been running his hands through it for the past week, and he was unshaven. This Ezra was not the Ezra she knew; he wasn't the cool, polished business man that could take control of every situation. Right now, he was a man that was on the verge of breaking down, of losing it completely. Aria knew how he felt.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I want to make this work, Ezra, I really do. But some things are going to have to change."

Ezra immediately pulled her tight to his body, burrowing his face into the space between her neck and shoulder. She could feel his tears as they hit her skin and the fervent nodding of his head. "Anything, Aria. Anything at all." He lifted his head and framed her face in his hands before passionately crashing his lips to hers. Everything disappeared as they lost themselves in each other, in the moment, and attempted to fix with actions what their words couldn't say.

* * *

Aria and Ezra spent most of that afternoon rekindling their relationship in the hotel room… and the shower. Multiple times. This was right, it felt right. She knew that it would take a little more time for Ezra to fully regain her trust, but she was willing to let him try.

They decided to eat dinner at the restaurant located on the main floor of the hotel, too tired to venture out into the city. Making their way downstairs, Ezra never once let go of her hand, keeping her tight to his side. It was as if he thought that if he stopped touching her, even in the smallest of ways, that she might run. Aria knew he couldn't lose her if pushed with all of his might.

A waiter was quick to seat them and Ezra ordered their finest bottle of wine. Raising her hand to his lips, he pressed a series of kisses to her knuckles. Aria couldn't erase the ginormous smile that filled her face.

After their main course, Ezra pushed back from the table, dropping her hand for the first time that night. "I'm going to use the restroom, be right back." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss before making his way towards the washrooms.

Aria sat back and let her mind wonder over everything that had happened. It had been one _long_ week.

"I appreciate you saving a seat for me," a voice called out from behind her.

Aria turned her head to see Noel standing to her right. He flashed her one of his slimy smiles before sliding into Ezra's seat. Their plates had already been cleared so there was no clear sign that she was not dining alone. "Actually, I-"

"They have some of the best bourbon on this side of town here," Noel said, cutting her off. "Why don't we enjoy a glass together?" He flagged down the waiter and asked for the two drinks before Aria could stop him.

Noel reached over and grasped Aria's hands in his own after the waiter left. He ran his thumbs over her knuckles and she couldn't help but to think how much more calloused and sweaty his hands were than Ezra's. Her heart jumped into overdrive with nervousness and she attempted to draw her hands back but he only tightened his grip.

"I wish I would have known what time you were getting in, I would have met you," Noel told her. He reached up to smooth a piece of hair from her face and Aria flinched at the motion. "You are incredibly beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"

Lowering his voice, Noel leaned in close to her. "My hotel room is on the second floor. We should enjoy these drinks back there."

Noel was suddenly ripped from his chair, Ezra holding tight to his collar, in a flurry of motion. He swung back and connected his fist with Noel's face, sending blood spurting out of his nose. Noel dropped to the ground, covering his face with his hands as he looked up towards Ezra in shock. Ezra kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, dragging him up so he was about an inch away from his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Noel," Ezra growled. He swung back and punched him one last time, allowing him to drop, covered in blood and tears, back towards the ground. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

**Uh oh! What's happened between Ezra and Noel? How did you all like Aria and Ezra's makeup scene? I hope there was enough fluff and drama in this chapter for everyone. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_**EZRA**_

The throbbing in his hand was all Ezra was able to focus on as he leaned heavily against Aria and allowed her to lead him back to her hotel room. He groaned when he collapsed on the bed upon entering the suite, clutching his hand tight to his chest.

"Here, let me see that," Aria said quietly as she sat down on the bed beside him. She reached over gently and took his hand in hers, examining his swollen knuckles and the discoloration that was already permeating his skin. "I think you'll be ok. It just looks bruised."

Ezra let out another groan and closed his eyes, unable to take in her concerned gaze. He'd never had someone care so deeply for him before so he was unsure of how to respond.

"I'll be ok," he repeated after a moment. He watched as Aria got up and disappeared out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a bucket of ice and wasted no time in scooping it into a plastic shopping bag so that she could press it to his hand.

They sat in terse silence for a few moments longer before Ezra heard her take a deep breath and turn completely towards him. Here it came. The inquisition.

"Ezra, I-"

"I already know what you're going to ask, Aria. It's… complicated," Ezra replied, cutting her off. He moved so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. She remained at the end of the bed, just staring at him.

Aria grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well uncomplicated it for me, then. If we're going to be together, complete honesty is the first thing that we need to work on. You can't keep things from me. Especially reasons for why you just punched my boss in the face."

Ezra leaned his head dejectedly back against the headboard and pressed the ice even tighter to his knuckles. Releasing a sigh, he finally looked at her for the first time since getting back to their room.

"Noel is a fucking duchebag," He spat out. "That man has completely ruined every good thing in my life and I don't plan on letting him take you as well."

Aria knit her brows in confusion at his statement. "I know his personality leaves much to be desired, trust me I work with him every day. But that doesn't explain why you would attack him like that. I have a feeling that this doesn't have to do just with him making a pass at me tonight."

"No, it doesn't. Though that didn't help his case," Ezra replied through his own tightly clenched teeth. He turned to stare out the window as he thought over his response. "Noel and I… we have a long history, Aria. One in which I don't want you to have to deal with."

"I work with him, Ezra! I'm going to find out one way or the other what is going on here. I would rather find out from my boyfriend, though. So please explain to me what is going on!" Aria shouted.

"He's the one that broke-up my relationship with Melissa Hastings, ok!" Ezra shouted back. A thick silence instantly fell over the two. Seeing that Aria wasn't going to say anything, he decided to continue. "I'm sure Spencer told you all about our arranged relationship. I was totally against it at first but after dating her for a while… I actually did fall in love with her," Ezra whispered. Aria could do nothing but stare at him in shock.

"I was the one who decided to propose, not my family. Not her's. Me. I wanted to marry her and start a family. That is until I went over her place one night to surprise her and found her shacking up with Noel Kahn." Ezra ripped the bag of ice from his hand, throwing it into the bucket Aria had deposited on the night stand. "Noel was always around at events for the rich and famous of Philadelphia, so I knew him well. What I didn't know was that my fiancé knew him better. Apparently he and Melissa were conniving some sort of plan to take over my family's enterprise after we got married. I'm not sure what the details were but Hardy and I extracted as much as we could from them both in court a few weeks later."

"Ezra, I am so sorry," Aria whispered. She reached over to lace her fingers with his uninjured hand. "Words can't explain how sorry I am."

"Thank you," Ezra replied quietly. He got up to sit down on her other side, reaching up to trace the line of her cheek bone. "I had no idea that Noel was working at the Philadelphia Inquirer, or else I'd have taken measures long ago to get him out. To keep him away from you."

Aria smiled at this and moved to tuck herself into his side.

"I can't say that I'm not happy that Melissa is gone, though," Ezra whispered, pressing a soft kiss into her hair. "That situation allowed me to find you."

Aria lifted her head to give him a gentle kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

A smile overcame Ezra's face. "I love you too. So much."

They sat in silence for a few moments longer, each attempting to take in the heaviness that had cloaked their evening. Everything Aria had thought she'd known about Ezra, about Spencer's sister or Noel Kahn, had been turned upside down. Ezra could see the confusion and struggle for understanding that swam through her eyes. He'd wait, though, for as long as it took for her to understand. He couldn't lose her.

_**ARIA**_

When Aria walked into work on Monday morning, she was unsure of what she'd find. Would Noel be sitting at his desk, face black and blue from his encounter with Ezra? Would she have to quit her job to keep away from him?

What she didn't expect, though, was the celebratory-like atmosphere that embraced her the moment she walked off the elevator. People were roaming about, laughing and sharing excited whispers. There were boxes of pastries at one end of the room and someone was brewing fresh coffee beside it. She found her way to her desk with a look of confusion gracing her features and quickly deposited her things before turning to find Emily.

Aria rounded the glass sectional separating their work areas and found Emily and Paige laughing, clicking their coffee mugs together. They looked up upon seeing her enter the workspace and warmly greeted her.

"What's going on in here today? Are we celebrating a milestone or something?" Aria asked, accepting a hot cup of coffee from Paige.

"You didn't hear?" Emily asked, astonished. She set down her own coffee and lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "Noel resigned."

Aria's breath was instantly knocked from her chest. She burrowed her brows in confusion and looked between the two. "Why? I mean how? What happened?" She had some idea of what was going on but she wanted to be sure before accusing anyone.

"We're not sure. All we know is that he came in about an hour ago, escorted by security, and packed up his office," Paige replied. She was unable to erase the giant smile that covered her face as she filled Aria in. "Isn't this great? Everyone here hated Noel, so it's definitely not a loss of any kind."

Aria nodded her head in reply, too lost in thought to verbally respond to Paige's statement. She quickly turned for her own desk, gathering up her purse and jacket before heading for the elevator. Ezra had something to do with this, she just knew it.

* * *

Aria wasted no time in pushing her way into Ezra's home when she pulled up his drive a few short minutes later. She scanned the living room and upon not finding him there, she turned to head up the stairs. He must still be sleeping, having taken the week off of work.

When she entered his bedroom, however, she could clearly hear the water from the shower running so she waited patiently for him to come out. She sat down on the edge of his bed, taking in his décor. Even in his bedroom, everything was crisp, polished. From the bed to the dresser, everything screamed of Ezra Fitz.

The water from the shower suddenly cut off and Aria rose to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Ezra opened the door and walked into the room, tying a towel around his waist. If she wasn't so mad at him, she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist how incredible hot he looked. The moment that his eyes hit hers, however, that feeling was washed away.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked in confusion. He ran another towel through his damp hair as he walked over to his dresser to extract a clean pair of boxer briefs.

"Did you have Noel Kahn fired?" Aria hissed out between clenched teeth. Ezra instantly stilled with his back to her. He slowly turned to look at her.

"Yes," he replied. She stared at him in shock. She hadn't been prepared for him to blatantly admit it. He chuckled upon seeing her shock. "You wanted honesty, remember? So yes, I had him fired, Aria."

"How?" she whispered.

Ezra sighed as he pulled on the underwear below the towel and then dropped it to the ground. "I couldn't let him work in the same office as you. Not after what he did to me before. I have connections over there and I used them."

"Ezra, you can't-"

"I sure as hell can!" He growled, cutting her off. He came to stand in front of her, framing her face between his hands so that she was forced to look at him. "I love you, Aria, and I will not, even for a second, allow that scum bag to have a shot in hell at taking you from me. I will protect you in any way I can. By whatever means necessary."

Aria remained silent as she studied his face. She had been confused and angry at Ezra for taking control of something so monumental in her life. Now she was just confused. Ezra wanted to protect her and firing Noel was the only way he knew how.

"Thank you," she whispered. She reached up to crash her lips to his, winding her hands into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Ezra pulled back after a few moments, a smile lighting his face as he stared down at her.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Aria laughed in reply. "Screw work. I don't have a boss anyway. Who's going to fire me?"

Ezra took this as permission to resume where they'd left off. He hungrily pressed his lips to hers and eagerly dropped her onto the bed behind them.

"You're right. Screw work."

**I hope this chapter made sense and cleared up what was going on with Noel. I wasn't sure about the direction I wanted to go with him but I like how this turned out. Let me know your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_**ARIA**_

"So I'm thinking that next weekend we should get pampered," Spencer told Aria as she labored over whatever case she was currently assigned to. Looking up from her book, she leaned back into the sofa and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table as she shot a glance towards her friend.

"That sounds nice, I can't remember the last time I actually got to relax," Aria answered. After the past few days she definitely needed some R&R as well. "Why don't we just go this weekend?"

Spencer shook her head, not once looking up from the paper she was reading. "I forgot to tell you but I'm actually going out of town this weekend. There's some convention for young professionals in my field over in Pittsburgh. I'm leaving Friday after work."

"Thanks for the heads up," Aria scoffed.

Spencer shot her head up at Aria's comment, staring at her with confusion. "Is there something wrong, Aria? I didn't realize that I had to run my plans past you. It's not like you keep me up to date with everything going on in _your_ life. In fact, I hardly see you anymore. You spend more time at Fitz's than you do here."

"Sorry," Aria instantly apologized. She didn't need a fight with Spencer to be added to her list of stress filled events. "I've just missed really hanging out with you lately. Have fun in Pittsburgh, we'll do a day at the spa next weekend as you suggested."

Spencer shot her a smile before diving back into her case file. Aria internally let out a sigh of relief, fights with Spencer never ended well. She was glad to have dodged that bullet. She could handle a weekend by herself, maybe she'd invite Ezra over here for once. She couldn't imagine Mr Billionaire in such a homey environment, though. Shaking her head she went back to her book.

* * *

Aria grabbed for her sweat towel as she dialed down the speed on the treadmill Spencer kept in her basement. The winter months were now upon them, in full swing actually, and it was nearly impossible to run outside. She was therefore restricted to either buying a gym membership or sweating it out down here. She chose the free option.

It was Friday evening and Aria was enjoying a house to herself as Spencer had already left for Pittsburgh. She found it kind of weird, actually, never having been home alone before. It was also kind of nice, though. Just as Aria was reaching for her water bottle the doorbell rang out. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she turned to climb the stairs. Who would be calling on her at this late hour?

Reaching the main floor, Aria deposited her water on a hall table and swung her towel around her neck before opening the front door. She didn't bother to look through the peep hole before answering the door so her breath was knocked out of her body the instant she took in her visitor.

"Aria, I was hoping you'd be home," Jason slurred. He was leaning against the door jamb, almost as if that was the only thing holding him up. He pushed off the jamb and reached towards her as if to pull her in for a hug. Aria immediately backed out of his reach.

"Jason. What are you doing here?" Aria spit out. She balled her hands into fists and held herself taught, ready to run at any moment.

"Can I come in, please? I don't reckon your neighbors should be given a private show," Jason winked. Aria crossed her arms over her chest, looking pointedly at him without answering. There was no way in hell she was letting him inside. "Oh come on, Aria. Don't be like this. I've missed you and I want to catch up. I know you've missed me too, Babe."

"I think you should go home, Jason," Aria answered. "I can call you a cab if you'd like. You're in no shape to be driving-"

"I'm fine," Jason snapped, straightening up. He wobbled in place at the sudden movement and Aria was afraid he'd tumble over if he didn't sit down soon. He took a step closer towards her once stable and again reached out a hand. "I just want to kiss you one last time. You'll remember why we were meant to stay together then," he whispered.

Aria slapped away his hand and took a step further into the house. Jason took her movement as an invitation to come in and followed her into the dimly lit entry way, closing the door behind him as he did. Aria's heart jumped into hyper drive and sweat filled her palms. She nervously looked towards the door, judging the amount of time it'd take to reach it and how fast Jason was in his current state.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful you were," Jason murmured. He reached out and caught a tendril of loose hair framing Aria's face, running it between his fingers. "Forgive me, please, for what happened. I was stupid. CeCe and I broke up after a couple weeks anyway. She was nothing compared to you."

Taking a step closer, Jason now had her pinned between his body and the wall. He rested both hands on either side of her face on the wall behind her and leaned in close. He was so close that Aria could smell the whiskey he'd been drinking on his breath. She flinched at the pungent aroma.

"I love you, Aria," Jason whispered. Before she knew what was happening, Jason was crashing his lips to hers. She stood there, shocked, for a moment before anxiously pushing against his chest. Jason interrupted her reaction as a sign that she was consenting to his assault and eagerly moved his hands from the wall to her sides, running them up and down in a provocative manner.

This only caused Aria to struggle even more. When Jason didn't take the hint that Aria wasn't interested in returning his embrace, she did the only thing that came to her mind. Rearing back, she put as much force as she could into connecting her knee with his groin. Jason immediately drew back, hunching over and groaning in pain.

"You _bitch_!" He roared. Aria moved to skirt around him but just before she made it he jutted out a hand and caught her ankle, causing her to fall face first onto Spencer's hardwood floor. She felt, more than heard, the snap of her nose as it collided with the ground. Warm blood gushed down her face but she could focus on nothing but Jason's hard grip around her ankle.

Aria kicked out, connecting solidly with Jason's shoulder. He sprawled out on the floor in the opposite direction and she used the opportunity to climb up from the ground and run towards the kitchen where her cell phone was. She listened as Jason groaned from the entryway and wasted no time in dialing 911.

* * *

The blood on Aria's face had long since tapered off by the time the officers and paramedics got to her home. She answered question after question and watched as they hauled Jason off and threw him into the back of one of their cruisers, a sense of relief instantly filling her.

"Ma'am, you'll have to explain to me again how he was able to get into the home," a middle aged officer asked her. She sighed in exhaustion, still holding a damp cloth one of the medics had given her to her face.

"I told you. I answered the door and he just let himself in. I-"

"Aria! Aria where are you?" Ezra called as he rushed into the house. Aria pushed off of the kitchen counter upon which she rested and rushed into his arms the moment he entered the kitchen. "Are you ok?! I was driving home and saw the police cars and all of their lights. What happened?"

Aria took a deep breath, keeping the tears that filled her eyes at bay. She didn't need to break down again, not with the audience she currently had. "I'm fine," she whispered into his shoulder. "My ex decided to pay me a surprise visit and it turned into a wrestling match."

Ezra reached down to lift her chin with one hand. Turning her face from side to side so that he could inspect her injuries, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're ok, I panicked when I saw the cruisers and ambulance."

Aria felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to address the officer still standing in her kitchen. "I think we have everything for now. We'll follow up with you in the morning. Do you have someone you can stay with tonight, any place you can go?"

"She'll stay with me," Ezra instantly answered. He tightened his grip around her before extending a hand to the officer. "Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here."

The moment the cops were gone, Aria felt the tears she'd been holding back start to stream down her face. She hiccupped in an attempt to breathe around her hysterics and Ezra instantly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Come on, you're ok. Shhh, I've got you," he murmured into her hair. She felt him press a series of soft kisses to her head and release a stress filled sigh. Her bad week had gone from bad to worse. Now she _really _needed that pampering.

**I needed to wrap up the debacle with Jason so I thought this would be the best time to do so. I hope you liked where I went with it. There are probably only a few more chapters left so I want to thank everyone that's been reading, your reviews keep me writing. Y'all are awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

_**ARIA**_

"Nothing, and I repeat nothing, is better than a deep tissue massage," Spencer groaned from the table next to Aria.

Aria nodded her head, though she was sure Spencer couldn't see her as they were both face down on their respective tables. She focused on the rhythmic push and pull of the masseuse's hands as they kneaded into the taught skin of her back.

"Try and relax," the young girl said to her. Aria rolled her eyes at the request; she'd been repeating the same line ever since she'd laid down. Life had definitely been way too stressful lately for her to be able to relax.

"So what do you say we grab some lunch after this before the pedicure we're scheduled for at one?" Spencer asked.

"That sounds like a plan," Aria responded. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief as the massage finished up. She'd been looking forward to this weekend ever since Spencer had suggested it. After what happened with Jason, however, she just wanted to curl up in a ball in bed and not move. Everyone, including Ezra, was making sure she couldn't do that. It was actually kind of annoying.

Sitting up, Aria reached over to quickly pull on one of the plush robes offered by the luxurious spa center where Spencer had booked them. This place was way out of Aria's comfort zone, offering crab cakes and lobster tails in between sessions that were over an hour long and involved more than one attendant. Ezra would fit in perfectly here. Heck, he probably owned stock in the place for all Aria knew.

Spencer rounded the table to come to a stop by Aria's side, fixing her hair back up in a ponytail as she walked. "So what's Ezra up to this weekend? I'm surprised he didn't follow us here with the way he hasn't let you out of his sight since the Jason fiasco."

Aria let out a short laugh and shook her head at the comment. "Yeah, he's been a tad overprotective lately. I can't say I really blame him. I convinced him to take a guy's weekend with Hardy, though. This time there will be absolutely no strippers."

"Let's hope for Ezra's sake, you're right," Spencer laughed. Her phone suddenly lit up on the table next to Aria's bed where they had stashed their belongings. Reaching around Aria, Spencer quickly scooped up the device and scrolled to the message she'd just received. The 360 that Spencer did in going from completely calm to just about crazy with joy took Aria by surprise.

"You ok? What's going on, Spence?"

Instead of answering her question, Spencer reached over and pulled Aria into a tight hug. Confused, Aria returned the gesture.

"I just received the best news to date!" Spencer exclaimed when she pulled away. She thrust her phone towards Aria, indicating that she wanted her to read whatever good news she'd gotten.

"Congratualations, Ms. Hastings, you've been offered a position with the legal firm of Wilson & Wilson," Aria read out loud. She furrowed her brow in confusion and shot a glance up towards her friend. "I didn't know you were looking to leave the Philadelphia Municipal system, Spence. What does this mean exactly?"

Spencer jumped to her feet, shoving the phone into one of the pockets on her terry robe. The smile she wore only seemed to get bigger as she turned to explain what was going on to Aria. "I hate working for big corporations like I do now, Aria. I've told you that. It just reminds me of what my parents do. And I don't want to become them. So last weekend while I was in Philadelphia, I made some connections with other lawyers working for smaller firms. One in particular stuck out to me… in Rosewood! I called some people when I got back here, went for an interview on Wednesday and now they're offering me a job!"

Aria let out a quiet gasp of astonishment at Spencer's revelation. Her news came as quite a shock. "So you'll be moving back then?" she asked quietly.

Spencer immediately stopped the happy dance she'd started doing and rushed over to take one of Aria's hands in her own. "Probably. But not any time soon, Ar. I want to make sure I like the job before I totally commit. I wouldn't leave you high and dry like that." Shooting her another large smile, Spencer pulled Aria to her feet and excitedly headed for the door. "Now come on, drinks are in order!"

As Aria followed her friend out towards the dining area of the resort, she couldn't help but to let a new wave of anxiety wash over her. She'd just started her life up here and now she was left to figure out where to live, how to survive… without her best friend. She had a lot of thinking to do.

_**EZRA**_

Taking a long draw from his beer, Ezra accepted the darts handed his way by Hardy and moved to position his next shot. The soft rock music playing in the background and the dim lighting of the hole in the wall bar they'd found themselves in reminded him of his college days. It was very nostalgic.

"You take any longer to throw and the bartender's gonna throw us out as he closes up for the night," Hardy jibbed. Ezra rolled his eyes before throwing the dart towards the board, barely scoring any points.

"Seems you haven't gotten much better since the last time we played, either," Hardy laughed. He knocked his shoulder against Ezra's before turning to collect the remaining darts and moved to take his own shots.

Sitting down at the high top table they'd snagged next to the dart boards, Ezra reached over for a handful of the pretzels they'd stolen off the bar. "Keep running your mouth like this and you'll be a very sore loser when I make my comeback," he smirked.

Hardy rolled his own eyes and let out a sigh before dropping into the seat next to him. "Time for an intermission."

Ezra nodded in agreement. He looked around the bar, taking in the younger crowd that had gathered there that night. There were lots of guys in frat hoodies and college t-shirts and plenty of young, attractive women wearing dresses and skirts that were much too tight. One girl caught his passing gaze and winked at him from across the room. Ezra immediately diverted his eyes and reached back to take another swig of his beer.

He wouldn't be caught up in a situation like that, not again. After that night at his club in which Aria had temporarily left him, he'd made the drastic decision to give up his partnership there. He'd invest elsewhere; perhaps in the art museum his mother was so adamant about destroying.

"So how's Aria doing after her dramatic week? I still can't believe you punched Noel Kahn in the face, Dude. I mean it's awesome, I've wanted to do that for years, but I still can't believe _you_ finally did it."

Ezra smirked and leaned back in his chair. "She's dealing, I guess, said work's a lot less stressful now and she actually looks forward to going in. She wasn't happy when I went behind her back, though," Ezra replied with a shrug. He ran his thumb over the condensation that had gathered on the outside of his bottle before looking back up at Hardy. "The thing with her ex on Friday didn't help either. She and Spencer are relaxing though at a spa on the other side of town, though. She actually made sure to tell me not to follow her. Am I that overprotective?"

Hardy let out a short laugh as he grabbed for his own fistful of pretzels. "Dude, if you were any more overprotective you'd be classified as a guard dog."

"Whatever," Ezra responded with a small smile. They sat there in silence for a while longer, simply enjoying the other's company and listening to the quiet music playing from across the room.

Turning to lean back against the wall behind him, Hardy shifted his gaze back to his best friend. "So when are you going to pop the question?"

Ezra immediately shot his gaze up to meet Hardy's and stilled his hand that had been tracing along the label on his beer bottle. "What? Hardy-"

"I know you've thought about it, Ez. Come on, give me some credit. We've been best friends practically our entire lives," Hardy smirked. "So when are you going to ask her?"

Ezra let out a sigh as he looked back down at his drink. "I dunno. We've only been seeing each other a couple months now. It's too soon, especially after everything that's gone on the past week or so."

"It took you three months exactly to ask Melissa Hastings," Hardy shot back. He pushed off the wall and leaned over the table, closer to Ezra. "And this time what you have is real, Bro. I see it, hell, everyone in the country could see it. Don't let her slip away. I say you gotta ask… and soon."

Getting up from his seat, Hardy walked around the table and clapped Ezra on the shoulder as he passed. "I'm going to get another, need a beer?"

Ezra nodded in response and watched his best friend walk away, too absorbed in his own thoughts to verbally respond. Was Hardy right? He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about asking Aria to marry him. She had completely changed his life, making him into the man he'd always strived to be. He honestly couldn't see himself with any other woman. She was it for him, he knew that. He just didn't know if it was too soon.

**Sorry this chapter didn't involve any actual Ezria time. I felt it was necessary, though, to calm down after all of the drama in the past few chapters. It's always nice to see them with their respective friends, I think it shows that they have lives outside of each other and that's good for a healthy relationship. Anyway, sorry for the babbling lol let me know what you thought!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

_**EZRA**_

He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair as he slammed down his desk phone into it's cradle. He'd been working all morning on maneuvering funds towards his family's art exhibit. His mother, however, had been working all morning at blockading any attempts he made towards salvaging the project. He just didn't understand her.

The sharp beep of his phone forced Ezra to once again move the receiver to his ear. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Sorry, Sir. There's a call for you on line 3," his secretary, Bailey, responded. The hesitant tone to his voice instantly had Ezra feeling sorry for his short greeting. He didn't bother apologizing, though, instead jamming his finger at the lit 3 button on his phone.

"If you put one more penny of your father's money towards that art exhibit I will find a lawyer to go after you for every single skeleton in your closet," his mother hissed from the other end of the line.

Ezra's grip on the phone tightened so much that he was sure it would snap at any second. "You could make this easie, then, and just sell the project to me," Ezra responded with an equal amount of venom in his voice. "I don't understand what the big deal is, Mother. I will pay you whatever premium you believe you'd get from outside bidders."

"They are just stupid paintings, Ezra!" His mother yelled. "You going above my head directly opposes my orders on the subject. If I want to sell the paintings, that is my decision. Not yours."

"Sell them to me!" Ezra snapped. The blood rushing through his ears was almost deafening.

His mother was quiet on the other end of the line for a few moments. Ezra listened to her quiet breathing, wondering why it was taking her so long to respond. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she spoke up.

"Your father cheated on me," his mother whispered.

Ezra sucked in his breath. "I am sorry, Mother, but what does that have to do with-"

"I don't want a reminder of his presence in my life any longer," she barked. "Your father was an absolutely horrible man behind that fake gentle exterior he showed you and your brother. Every sort of backhanded, questionable business move this company made was headed by him. He placed most of that blame on me because he was afraid of losing his position. I let him because he was my husband."

Ezra sat in shocked silence, unable to properly form any sort of response. His view of his father had been drastically changed.

"That exhibit will forever hold the Springer name unless bought by an outside bidder whom can change the name, Ezra," his mother continued. He could hear her twirling her jewelry on the other end of the line. It was a habit she had when stressed or anxious about something. "That is why I don't want you buying it. Your father specifically put in his will that that exhibit will remain under the family's name unless sold to someone unrelated. I don't want you buying it."

The wheels in Ezra's head churned for a few moments before he responded. There was no way he was going to let that exhibit go without a fight. "What if I know someone else who would be interested in purchasing it?"

_**ARIA**_

She was just entering some event information on her computer when there was a knock at the opening to her workspace behind her. Aria swiveled in her chair to find Emily, bearing a large smirk, leaning against the entryway.

"Hey! What's going on?" Aria asked.

"There's someone here to see you," Emily responded. She studied Aria's curious reaction before continuing. "Tall, handsome, _rich_. Ring any bells?"

"I may know someone who fits that description," Aria said, letting out a short laugh before pushing out of her chair and shaking her head at Emily as she passed by her. "Thanks, Em. I can take it from here."

Walking towards the waiting area near the elevators, Aria was more than confused as to what was going on. Ezra had never visited her at work before. It was Friday afternoon; surely he should be at work himself. When Aria rounded the corner towards the elevators she instantly spotted him. Ezra stuck out like a sore thumb in a crazy environment such as this, especially with his designer suit and polished features. Aria let a slow smile overtake her own face as he turned and caught sight of her.

"Hey you," Ezra greeted when she came to a stop in front of him. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I hope I'm not interrupting your work day too much."

Aria shook her head, reaching over to lace her fingers with Ezra's. "Nah, I'm actually just tying up loose ends today. Nothing too pressing is going on at the moment. Are you not working this afternoon?"

"I actually took the rest of the day off," Ezra responded with a small smile. "Could you get away? I was thinking we could go somewhere."

Aria smiled largely in response. "Sure, just let me gather my things and let someone know that I'm leaving." She reached up to give him a light kiss before turning to disappear back towards her desk.

* * *

"My family's had this vineyard in their name for as long as I can remember," Ezra told her. They were walking through fields and fields of grapes, surrounded by nothing but the chirping of birds and warm spring weather. They had driven hours up north, finally ending up in the New England area where Ezra' family owned this business. The tranquility of the afternoon did wonders for slowing down the pace that their lives had been traveling at.

"It's beautiful," Aria replied in a hushed voice. She knocked her shoulder against Ezra's playfully. "The wine any good? Don't tell me they only produce it in boxes."

Ezra let out a short laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight to his side as they walked. "No, there are no boxes involved in the bottling process. The wine is actually very good. We'll sample some when we make our way back towards the store front."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, each pulled deep into whatever thoughts were running through their heads. Aria was the first to speak up.

"Why are we really here, Ezra? As much as I loved this surprise, it's not usually in your character to take off during the middle of the day. What's going on?"

Ezra sighed, staring off into the rows and rows of grapes as he thought over his answer. "I just missed you, I guess. We've both had some really stressful weeks and I thought an afternoon spent doing absolutely nothing wouldn't hurt."

"It doesn't," Aria agreed. She pulled him to a stop, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "Thank you for showing me this. I really missed you too. I know we've seen each other on a daily basis but it's not the same as actually spending time alone together. So… thank you."

Ezra smiled as he reached up to cup her cheek. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips and to savor the moment. When they pulled away, Aria reached up to brush some hair off of his forehead.

Ezra took a deep breath before pulling back slightly so that he could take in everything about her. "I, uh- Hardy and I talked last weekend when you were away about something kind of important."

Aria furrowed her brow in confusion. Ezra was never this nervous. "What were you discussing?"

"Marriage," Ezra whispered. He diverted his eyes to stare down at his shoes for a minute before looking back up at her.

Aria stood there, shocked, before she responded. "Ezra… I-"

"I want to marry you, Aria," Ezra cut her off. He tightened the grip on her hands. "But I don't think right now is a good time for either of us. I want you to know that I am completely, irrevocably in love with you, though, and that that is where I'm headed with this."

Aria sucked in her breath in shock. "I'm in love with you too," she whispered. "You know that. But you're right. Marriage isn't a good idea… yet. I think we both need time to let our lives calm down."

A large smile graced Ezra's face. She could tell that she had just lifted a tremendous weight off of his shoulders. "I thought I'd offend you by telling you I wasn't ready," he replied quietly. "But I'll get there, I promise."

Aria shot him her own smile in response. "You'd have offended me more if you had actually proposed, Ezra. Thank you for recognizing that neither of us is ready for that next step." She rose up on her toes to press a lingering kiss to his mouth. Ezra wrapped his arms tightly around her, keeping her locked in their heated embrace. "I love you," she whispered when she pulled away for air.

"More," he whispered back against her lips. "I love you so much more."

**I hope I didn't upset too many of you by having him not propose. I just felt that neither of them are in a position where that would be a realistic option at this point in time. What did you all think about what was said by his mother? Does that clear up some of the reasons for why she's such a monster? I know something like that could never excuse her actions but I hope it did make sense. Let me know your thoughts please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

_**ARIA**_

It was quiet. For once in God knows how long… it was quiet. She sat staring out at the lake in the middle of their secluded housing section, exhausted from her early morning run. Nobody was up at this ungodly hour and Aria found the peace and tranquility of the morning to be exactly what she needed. Months had come and gone, seasons had passed, and life… it had continued, hectic as always.

Pushing some of her sweat covered hair out of her face, Aria leaned back heavily on the bench she'd collapsed on moments prior. Just as she had finished calming her racing heart, the sound of crunching gravel in the car port behind her had her turning her head. She watched as Spencer climbed from the vehicle and slowly made her way over.

"Hey! You're up early!" Spencer called. Sitting down next to her, she continued. "I just got back from setting up all the moving details back in Rosewood for the past week. Thought I'd find you passed out at home, it's only 7am, Ar."

"Early bird gets the worm," Aria smirked back. "Doesn't surprise me _you're _up this early though."

Spencer let out a short laugh and turned to stare out for a few moments at the soft rippling of the water in front of them. "I'm moving back, Aria."

Her statement was said so quietly that Aria strained to hear her. She sat, unresponding, beside her.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to make sure you knew what my plans were. I know I've told you before… but now it feels real," Spencer whispered. She turned to look at her fully for the first time since sitting down. "My dad has already set up a real estate agent to come prepare the house for selling."

"It's fine, Spenc," Aria spoke up. She shot a small smile Spencer's way. "You can't let me hold you back from achieving your dream. I'll find an apartment or something this week. And I'll come down as often as possible to visit."

Spencer reached over to pull her into a tight hug. "Have I ever told you that you're my best friend," she laughed into Aria's shoulder. Pulling back, she returned Aria's smile. "Really. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

_**EZRA**_

He rolled the pen between his fingers as he listened to one of the board members drone on about finances and stock market trends. Sitting in weekly meetings such as this was one of the things he hated most as CEO. How his mother was able to skip out on them, he didn't know.

"Mr. Fitz, do you have any thoughts on the matter?" someone asked from his left.

Ezra instantly shot his head up and sat straighter in his chair. "You'll have to forgive me, I didn't hear what was being said."

Mr. Wheeling, one of the oldest members on the committee let out an exaggerated sigh before looking over the top of his glasses at him. "We were talking about the discrepancies in the funding coming in from the overseas contractor account at Amsco Banking in Europe. There's been a continuous negative correlation between online transactions and physical tabs taken by our accountants. They're subtle… but they're there."

Ezra furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's the difference account for exactly?"

"It's up in the couple of millions," a lady responded from the other end of the table.

Ezra sat there in silence, thinking over the numbers in his head. How had such a large amount of money simply gone missing without anyone noticing until now? Sure, a couple of million was nothing but change in his pocket for his family's company, but he should have noticed.

"I'll look into it," he responded after a moment. "Let's move on for now." The quiet conversation in the room quickly turned to something else, and Ezra swiveled slightly in his chair to once again get lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

When he got out of work later that evening, Ezra was exhausted. He climbed into his awaiting SUV and zoned out until they pulled into his development. Passing by Spencer's house, Ezra immediately sat up. There were moving vans parked in the drive, and unknown men carrying box after box out of her house.

"Wren, pull over," Ezra snapped. He was deeply concerned; Aria hadn't said anything about moving. What was going on?

Ezra was unbuckling and climbing out of the car the second it came to a stop. Pushing past a few movers, he made his way into the house, scanning every room he passed as he looked for Aria. He found her boxing up books in Spencer's library.

"Hey," he greeted as he came into the room. "What's going on?"

Aria looked up and shot him a smile as she crammed another book into the box in front of her. "Moving day. Fun, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" Ezra shot out, unable to hold back any longer. He was angry.

"What? I-"

"I mean, the least you could do is give me a heads up," he snapped. "A little time to process that we're probably over before you suddenly disappear from my life."

He struggled to catch his breath and calm his heart as he watched the confusion flicker across Aria's features. She pushed the box away from her and came to stand in front of Ezra. She took his hands in hers before responding.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ezra," she said quietly. "Spencer's moving back to Rosewood. She got a new job back there. I have the house until the end of the month but I'll be apartment hunting this weekend. Sure we won't be neighbors anymore, but-"

"Move in with me," Ezra shot out without thinking. A shocked silence fell over the two as he waited on baited breath for Aria's response.

"Ezra, you don't mean that," Aria whispered. She looked white, scared even.

Reaching up to smooth some hair out of her face, Ezra smiled softly down at her. "I absolutely mean it. Nothing would make me happier. You'll be saving me gas anyway, not having to drive every time I want to see you."

Aria let out a quiet laugh and pulled herself flush up against him so that she could wrap him in a tight embrace.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" Ezra murmured into her hair. Feeling her nod, a large smile covered his face and he wasted no time in pulling her face up to his to share a kiss that portrayed all of the emotions running through him at that moment. Everything was finally starting to fall into place.

* * *

"This just doesn't make sense," Ezra muttered to himself. He pushed away from his desk in aggravation and ran a hand through the mess of hair atop his head.

He'd been staring at the company's personal finances coming from overseas for hours, trying to put together the puzzle pieces surrounding the money that had been steadily disappearing for what had turned out to be years. There was no trace for every transition; the money was simply… gone.

The door to his office was suddenly thrust open as his mother entered the room. Straightening one of the many gold necklaces around her neck, she walked over and took a seat at a chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Mother," Ezra greeted coolly. Ever since their disagreement with art exhibit, they'd been tactfully avoiding one another.

"I came here wanting to know why it is taking Hardy so long to fully purchase that art project," she answered without skipping a beat. "It's been months now and his lawyers seem to be dragging their feet. I want you to speak with him about it, please."

"I'll take care of it." Ezra smirked back at her. "While I have you here, though, I do have a couple things to run by you."

He pushed the papers containing information on the missing company finances towards her. "You know anything about this?"

Ezra watched as his mother picked up a paper and scanned what was written. Every muscle in her body seemed to tighten up all at once and she took her time in raising her gaze to meet his. The pieces suddenly clicked into place and Ezra pushed himself up from his chair, tightening his grip on the edge of the desk to keep him standing straight.

"You didn't," he whispered in shock.

"Ezra, I can explain."

"Explain how you've been stealing money from this company for years now? For what? Dad didn't have enough stashed away to keep you in diamonds and pearls?" Ezra could hear nothing but the blood flowing through his ears as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"No, he didn't," his mother shot back with venom. "I spent almost every penny he left digging our family out of various financial holes he'd left for us. I didn't have any other choice, I couldn't lose everything."

"You could have asked for help!" Ezra shouted. He pushed away from the desk and ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth.

"You can't tell them," his mother said warily as she quietly rose to her own feet. "The board will have me thrown in jail and you'll be asked to leave faster than we'll know what to do with. We'll both lose everything."

Ezra was silent as he tried to process everything that was going on. "I want you to step down, Mother. Enough is enough."

"Absolutely not," she snapped.

Ezra stopped his pacing and turned furiously towards her. "You either retire with humility or resign with disgrace. Either way I won't have you tainting our family name any longer. I've sat by and watched both you and my father do some pretty horrendous things. No more. Your time's over."

The soft ticking of the clock hanging behind Ezra's desk was the only sound that filled the moment between the two as they stood in terse silence. Without saying a word, his mother was spinning on her heels and was gone.

**Sorry for the delay, my car was finally totaled out on Saturday and I've been dealing with a bunch of insurance stuff. There's one more chapter left and I have an idea or two for the epilogue. Let me know what y'all thought!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

_**ARIA**_

Aria sat typing out her monthly reports at work when there was a knock to her cubicle wall. Spinning in her chair, she found a new face staring back at her from a few feet away. Her visitor was a few inches taller than herself, sporting blond hair and designer clothing. Everything about her screamed of popularity and money.

"Hi there," the girl greeted. She came forward and thrust a hand out for Aria to take. "I'm Hanna. I just started here and I was told to find an Aria Montgomery. Is that you?"

"Yeah, that's me," Aria answered with confusion. She accepted Hanna's outstretched hand and rose to her feet.

"Oh, I don't mean to come off as creepy or anything," Hanna rushed out, taking in Aria's wary expression. "I'm going to be shooting for the fashion section of the paper and I was told that you're the best photographer this paper has. It'd be great to shadow you for a bit. If you don't mind, that is."

Aria smiled at her in response. "Oh, I don't mind. I just wasn't aware I'd be training anyone."

"I guess this place is full of surprises then, huh?" Hanna giggled. She nervously shifted from one expensive heel to the other and Aria couldn't help but to feel bad for her. She'd been in her position not too long ago.

"How about we start with our editing program?" Aria suggested as a way to break the ice. Hanna eagerly dropped into the seat next to her and began chewing obnoxiously on her gum. Sighing, Aria turned her attention back towards her computer. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

Aria and Hanna broke for lunch later that afternoon. Deciding to show her a bit of downtown Philadelphia, she found a nook in the wall diner in the middle of the shopping district for them to eat at.

"This is beyond delicious," Hanna moaned. She shoveled a few more fries into her mouth before sighing dramatically and slouching back in her seat. Aria couldn't help but to giggle at her response. Hanna had a tendency to dramatize just about everything.

"If you think this is good, wait until you try the bagels from the coffee shop a block over," Aria told her, taking a small sip from her water. "Once you try one, you'll be hooked."

Hanna giggled and made to stand as their waiter brought them their change. "I appreciate you spending your lunch hour with me and all. Moving up here has really been a culture shock for me."

"I know what you mean," Aria responded. She stood, wrapping her scarf around her neck and followed Hanna towards the door. "I came from a small town about an hour west of here. The big city it's… big."

Walking down the street back towards the paper, Aria stopped short when they passed an ATM.

"Hey, hold up just a second, ok? I need to grab some money," Aria explained. Hanna nodded but didn't pull her gaze from her phone, continuing to type away at whatever it was she was looking at. Aria rolled her eyes and turned towards the ATM.

Pushing in her card and typing in her pin, Aria tapped her fingers listlessly against her thigh as she waited for her account information to be pulled up. She wasted no time in extracting a small amount of money, enough for gas on the way home, and pressed yes without thinking when asked if she wanted a receipt. What she saw when she received it, however, just about made her heart stop.

_**EZRA**_

"How did I get roped into this again?" Ezra groaned. He swiped another coat of paint across the bedroom wall in front of him as he turned towards his friend in question. "I mean, what's wrong with white? White is a neutral, even ground color. Everyone likes white."

"Well apparently Aria likes yellow," Hardy chuckled. He finished taping around the window he stood in front of before turning towards him. "And I'm the one who should be complaining here. It's _your_ girlfriend that wanted the room painted. Not mine."

"Weren't you the one who always told me what's mine is yours?" Ezra smirked. He ran another brush full of paint across the wall as he talked.

"Yeah well that was only directed towards your G.I. Joes," Hardy replied. "When we were eight." Ezra smiled, deciding not to answer and instead focusing on the soft motion of his brush as he swiped it back and forth across the wall. As exhausting as this was, it was also kind of relaxing.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone making their way up the stairs. Ezra watched as Hardy turned towards the door just in time to see Aria entering the room. The look upon her face had Hardy dropping his own paint brush back in the can and slowly backing towards the door.

"Aria," Hardy greeted nervously. "I think I'll let you two have some alone time. I'll be downstairs."

Before Ezra could blink, he was gone. Confused, he turned towards Aria, setting his brush down as he did. "Aria? What's going on?"

"Care to explain this to me?" Aria asked, thrusting a crumpled up receipt towards him. Ezra timidly took the paper, straightening it out so that he could read what was typed on it.

He shot his eyes back up to meet hers after taking in what it was that he was seeing. "Aria, I can explain-"

"Explain why there's over a couple million dollars in my bank account?" Aria scoffed. "I'd love to hear the explanation for this."

Ezra released a heavy sigh and took a step closer to her, almost as if he was entering a wrestling ring with a very angry lion. "Aria…"

"Ezra you know that I would never ask you for your money," Aria told him defeated. She shifted her eyes to avoid his gaze. "I never wanted that from you."

"I know and that's one of the reasons why I love you so much," Ezra whispered, reaching up to brush his hand along her cheek. He clasped her jaw gently in his hand and turned her face so that he could fully see her. "I transferred that money to your account so that I could save my grandparent's art exhibit."

Aria stared at him in shocked confusion. "But I thought Hardy-"

"Hardy's lawyers wouldn't release enough money for him to purchase the project," Ezra said, cutting her off. "They knew he wasn't really interested in it, and they wouldn't let me give him the money to buy it. There's some fine print that I won't bore you with involved in all of this. Purchasing the exhibit in your name will allow me to keep it in the family."

Aria stood there, unable to formulate a response. She stared into his eyes for so long that Ezra's palms turned sweaty and he nervously licked his lips.

"Ezra I can't accept this," she whispered.

Ezra reached up to frame her face in both of his hands. "Do this for me, please. I'll take care of everything. I just need you… to say yes."

A few more silent moments went by. Ezra swore she could only probably hear the pounding of his heart in his chest. Aria softly reached up to cup his hands in her own. "Yes."

* * *

The stillness of the night and the soft chirping of grasshoppers just outside of their bedroom window caused Ezra to swim in and out of haziness. He played with the strands of Aria's hair that had fallen across his chest and stared up towards the dark ceiling above them. He hadn't realized he'd ever want this. That he'd want someone to come home to every night, someone to hold his hand for no reason at all, someone… to love.

"Did you ever think you'd be here?" Aria asked quietly. She lay, curled up against Ezra's side, playing with the fingers on his right hand.

Ezra pressed a soft kiss to her hairline as he ran his free hand through her hair. "Where?"

"Here, like this," Aria clarified. She adjusted her position so that she could look up at him. Even with how dark the bedroom was, she could still make out the chiseled line of his jaw, the unruly waves of his hair, and his mesmerizing blue eyes. "You lived a very… different life before we met. Did you ever think you'd become so… domesticated?"

Ezra let out a soft chuckle at her question. "Probably not. I thought I had it all figured out; women and money, that's all I needed to be happy. But then I met you, and you changed everything for me."

"For the better I hope?"

"Definitely for the better," Ezra smiled. He lifted her chin so that he could place a delicate kiss to her mouth, savoring everything about her: from her smell, to her touch… everything. This woman had completely changed his life, opening his eyes to what it was that living was all about. She was everything to him. "I wouldn't change a thing."

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I greatly enjoyed sharing it with all of you. I have an idea or two for an epilogue; I just have to write it. I do plan on writing some more stories, as well, for those asking. It may be a few weeks, though, as I've got to finish up my thesis. As always, please share your thoughts as I've shared my story! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**ARIA**_

"The prince thought he had everything he'd ever wanted. He had money, a great job, friends… everything he thought he'd need to be happy. Then he met the most beautiful princess he'd ever seen," Ezra whispered softly, combing his hand through the hair of the little girl who lay half asleep across his chest. "He knew right then that he had to get to know her, so he set out to do just that."

"What'd he do then, Daddy?" the little girl asked tiredly.

Aria stood, hidden at the door jamb watching her husband and daughter as he attempted to get her to sleep. He'd always been better at it than her, so much so that Aria was a tad jealous at times. She mirrored the soft smile that Ezra wore as she watched the two most important people in her life bond over a simple bedtime story, one she knew quite well.

"Ah, see the prince didn't know how to approach the princess because she was so beautiful. The princess, though, she made it easy. She ran into him," Ezra chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the little girl's head. "He had no choice after meeting her to make sure she was his."

A few moments of complete silence forced Ezra to look down at his little girl, wondering why she had gone so quiet. He couldn't stop the large smile that overtook his face when he saw that she was fully passed out, quietly sucking on her thumb as toddlers had a tendency to do. Aria watched as he gently moved her off of him and under the covers before making his way out of the room and softly closing the door behind him. Ezra caught sight of her waiting for him in the hallway and instantly pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to her head as well.

"Were you spying on us again?" He chuckled onto the top of her head.

Aria nodded and pulled back to look up at him. "I couldn't help it. I'm trying to find out what your secret is. She never goes down that easy with me."

"Ah that, Sweetheart, is a secret I'll never share," Ezra replied. He smiled down at her before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to her mouth. "Let's go down stairs and relax for a bit."

Aria nodded and allowed him to lead her down the stairs into the living room where they had already started a softly crackling fire. Sitting down exhaustedly on the couch, she watched Ezra cross the room and pull a tumbler of scotch from their alcohol cabinet. He poured them each a drink and pressed play on the radio before walking back over and sitting down beside her, handing her the drink and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"I've never been happier than the day I met you," Ezra whispered, staring into the fire in front of them. "And of course when we had our little girl."

Aria smiled softly in response, hugging herself tighter to his side. "I can't believe it's been seven years now that we've been together, with five years of marriage and a three year old. It seems like just yesterday that I was running into you for the first time outside of that coffee shop."

"That was the best cup of coffee I never got to drink," Ezra laughed quietly. "I can't believe that I had to ask you to marry me five times before you said yes."

Aria let out a soft laugh of her own, leaning up to press a short kiss to his cheek. "You never get anything worth having for free. You've got to work hard for it."

"I'd have waited my whole life for you," Ezra replied with a smile. "You're worth everything to me."

The soft melody of an older Frank Sinatra came over the radio and Ezra instantly pushed his glass onto the coffee table in front of them. Standing, he extended a hand towards his wife and smiled gently down at her.

"Come dance with me," he asked.

Aria shook her head with a small laugh. "Oh no, you know my dancing skills are non-existent."

"And you, Darling, know that I don't care," Ezra replied with a smirk. He pulled her up into his arms, placing her own drink next to his before twirling her around in a small circle. Pulling her back sharply against him, they stood swaying gently to the music that played from just over the fireplace.

"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you," Ezra sang into her ear. "And the way you look tonight."

Aria's heart seemed to stutter uncontrollably as she listened to her husband sing softly into her ear and twirl her around their living room. Even after all this time, he had the same effect on her as he had on the first day they'd met. She hoped that never went away.

She laid her head against his shoulder and felt him hug her tighter to him. Ezra clasped her right hand in his own between them and ran his other hand softly up and down her back as he continued to hum the melody of the song into her hair. Aria lived for simple moments like this. She loved the easiness with which the tranquility and peacefulness came between them. She never felt more loved than she did with him.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she stared up into his eyes for a moment, bringing up her hand to gently run it over the light stubble that had formed on his cheek over the course of the day. Lifting slightly onto her toes, she placed a light kiss to his mouth, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back to take in the soft smile that had formed on his face.

"What was that for?"

Aria mirrored his smile, running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "I'm not allowed to just kiss my husband? Do I need a reason?"

"No," he replied. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. "You never need a reason."

They continued to dance to the music flowing from the radio for a while, never changing the soft sway they'd started with, regardless of tempo or the style of music playing overhead. The fire started to dwindle to nothing, so much so that Ezra reluctantly pulled back to gather another log to rekindle the flames. Aria watched as he added the wood, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves that had suddenly jumped into overdrive. When Ezra turned back around, he looked at her questioningly upon seeing her anxiously wiping her palms against the fabric of her pants.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming to pull her in for another slow dance.

Aria nodded, laying her head against his shoulder as they danced. "I'm just tired I guess. Our baby really wore me out today while you were at work."

"She did, did she?" Ezra chuckled. He placed a soft kiss to her temple before continuing. "I was wondering why she fell asleep so fast."

Aria smiled against his shoulder. "Yes, she had quite the day at daycare, as well, from what they told me when I picked her up. Speaking of which, I need you to change out the car seat in the Escalade. Wren said one of the buckles as reached its end. He offered to do it-"

"I'll take care of it," Ezra cut in. He pulled away to look down at her, moving a piece of her hair behind one ear. "You know I love to take care of my girls."

"I know you do," Aria replied with a small smile. "By the way, you need to clear your schedule for next Thursday. I've made an appointment with Dr Richardson."

"Your OB-GYN? Why do I need to attend?" Ezra asked confused.

Aria smiled nervously up at him, pulling them to a stop. "There's someone I want you to meet."

She waited for a few seconds, watching as clarity suddenly dawned on her husband and a large smile overcame his face. He crushed her to him, burying his face into the hair at her neck.

"Are you saying…"

Aria nodded into the crook of his neck. "I'm about a month along. I took a test a couple days ago just to be sure."

"We're pregnant," Ezra whispered. She could hear the absolute joy that laced his voice as he struggled to contain his emotions. When she had gotten pregnant with their first, he hadn't been so contained. She remembered the tears that streamed down his face as she had told him the news. He'd even gone out the very next day to buy a crib, stroller, diapers… anything and everything from the baby department at their local Wal-Mart.

"I love you," he croaked, pulling back to frame her face in both of his hands. "I don't know what I'd have done if I'd never met you. God, Aria, I-… I just love you so damned much."

Crushing his lips to hers, Aria felt as if time stopped during that moment. Ezra was everything for her, she loved how he completed everything about her and complimented everything she was and was not. What they had was something she'd only read about as a little girl in fairy tales. Now that she had that kind of love, though, she realized that what they shared was so much stronger, so much more intense than anything that could ever be written about in a book. She knew she'd completely changed Ezra's way of life but he had dramatically impacted hers as well. She couldn't imagine being anywhere other than where she was right now. She finally felt complete.

**I really hope this story lived up to everything you all were hoping for. I'm personally really happy with how it turned out and I'm glad so many of you stuck it out to the end. Thank you all for reading and reviewing so often, your reviews really kept me writing and I can't thank each of you enough. I hope you all will follow along with future stories I post as well. Again, thank you for reading, love you guys!**


End file.
